Black Morning
by GumyGrape5794
Summary: Learn how Jake and Nessie grow up, fall in love, go to school, make friends, pull pranks, get married, have kids and over come challenges that never seem to stop coming up
1. Chapter 1

It was cold outside, the normal weather of Forks, Washington in early June. I was warm under my big blood red comforter with my best friend sleeping next to me. My family had gone out hunting leaving Jake and me alone. Jake was older than me by a couple of years but stopped aging at eighteen. Jake was special, he could turn into a wolf, making him immortal as long as he kept on phasing. He is my best friend, we have never been apart for more than an hour since the day I was born. My actual age is eleven but I have the body of a sixteen year old and maturity of an adult. I am half vampire, half witch. When I was two years old we realized I had powers, which Jake shared. Jakes cousins were a pureblooded family of wizards and the gene passed onto him but skipped his father's generation. My grandfather, Carlisle, researched this and came across a man named Albus Dumbledore. He was the headmaster of a wizarding school in England. I was not old enough to attend then but parents planned on sending Jake and me there to learn how to control our powers and so he could meet his family.

When I was six years old I was sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jake came with me as a teachers aid until we would be in the same classes, he however did learn over the years just as I did. There are four houses in Hogwarts; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Jake and I were sorted into Gryffindor. I know a lot of people in school and get along with most of them except the Slytherins. They bother me, walking around thinking that are all high and mighty because they are pureblooded. Jakes family is all Slytherin except for his cousin Sirius Black, who is in Gryffindor.

Lily Evans is my best girl friend, she is the person I can talk to about anything and everything. She is extremely pretty with dark auburn hair that falls about a couple inches past her shoulder in straight layers around her heart shaped freckled face. Her eyes are very unique, they are an almost jade green with silver streaks that stand out against her skin. Lily is extremely smart, she takes all honors classes and is a prefect. After school she wants to be a medi-witch, or a doctor. She has read tons of books on magical medicine and spells.

I was quite different in looks compared to Lily. My hair was extremely curly and fell to the top of my waist. It was a rich gold color with red hues making it look bronze. I have chocolate brown eyes, which I inherited from my mother when she was human. I always line my eyes in black eyeliner making them stand out against my extremely pale skin. I was very pretty but never use that to my advantage unlike my Aunt Rosalie. I love to have fun with my friends, whether that be parties or just messing around playing pranks on the teachers and Slytherins. I play chaser on the Quidditch team, a magical sport played on broomsticks, which I love and hope to make captain next year. The game could be very violent but luckily Miss Anderson is very good at healing.

* * *

I snuggled up against Jakes soft russet fur that felt like silk as I tangled my small hands into the long hair. I smiled as he sighed happily. I love Jake, he's so sweet to me, whenever I need something he stops whatever he's doing to help me with whatever I need. He's extremely handsome with his tall stature that towers over my 5'4" height. He has dark tan skin and shaggy black hair that is always standing all over the place. His dark chocolate eyes always hold amusement and humor as he jokes around with his friends from school, my uncles and father. He only wears athletic shorts, except in school when we have to wear our uniform, that hang low on his hips showing off his extremely muscular body from running with his pack.

Jake was different than Lily, she was someone I could talk to about gossip, boys or sex. I can't do that with Jake, it would be awkward, or at least I think so. However with Jake, he's always there when I do need him, which is all the time. He listens when I talk to him even if its something really stupid, when I cry or am scared he holds me and makes things ok, when I'm upset he runs with me. I love running and run as fast as my dad who is extremely fast. Jake runs just as fast as I do in his wolf form which makes racing fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- My cell phone vibrated telling me I had a text message. Reaching over to my night stand I saw it was from Lily.

-Hey girl what's up?

I slid my phone to the full keyboard and hit the reply button.

-Not much, sleeping w/ Jake…how about you?

I sent the message as I put the phone next to me as a waited for Lily to reply. It vibrated soon enough.

-OH! Hubba hubba! Lol, are you sure you don't like him?

I rolled my eyes, even if I found Jake slightly attractive he would never feel the same.

-Lils you know the answer to that question, NO! we're just friends.

Sending the message I nuzzled Jake with my face breathing his woodsy cedar smell. I put my palm on his neck and thought about what she said, 'Could I possibly like Jake? We've been best friends for forever, he would never like me like that…' However as I thought more and more about it I realized how much I actually did like him; the way his skin felt under my touch, how his muscles would ripple and move in sync with his body. He was beautiful, and I'm in love with him. My phone was constantly vibrating now, reading the caller ID Lily was calling me, I guess I didn't text her back.

"What do you want?" I said being sarcastic knowing it would make her mad.

"Ha! Well maybe if you two would get your hormones in check and just fucking have sex! I swear to god Nessie, Emmet and I are frickin' planning on stripping y'all down locking you in a room!" Lily yelled which caused me to blush thinking about Jakes body pressed flush against mine. A strange tingling pulled at my lower stomach.

"Shut up Lily! Maybe I'll tell James Potter your true feelings for him."

"You wouldn't! Nessie please don't he cannot know I like him back! NESSIE!" I laughed, James Potter, a good friend of Jakes, has had a huge thing for Lily since day one, however he is the quite player. Girls fall at his feet at just when he smiles. He is very cute, I will give him that, with his black unruly hair that never lays flat, his slight tan and gold green hazel eyes that stand behind glasses giving him the sexy smart look. Lily and James are friends but they fight constantly.

"I'm not going to do that Lily and you know that."

"Uh huh, you're very predictable Nessie, remember I stalk you!" I laughed at our inside joke.

"Oh my God you should so come over and spend the summer here! That would be so much fun and we could have you fly over and maybe Jake can invite the guys!" I said excitedly.

Sirius Black, Jakes cousin, James Potter and Remus Lupin were all part of Jakes group of friends. Sirius and Emmet were very much alike in personality. He had black curly hair that fell to his shoulders, he too was extremely tan but had crystal blue eyes that were always full of mischief. He was very tall and muscular, making extremely obvious that he was Jakes cousin. Sirius was Gryffindor's heartthrob. Remus Lupin was very much like Jasper, with straight long shaggy blonde hair that fell around his freckled scarred face in layers. He was very handsome but extremely modest compared to James and Sirius.

"Oh we should! Hey let me ask my mom and you call the guys, see you later bitch!" Lily laughed as she said good-bye.

* * *

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were going to come after dinner so I was extremely excited. My friends would be spending the entire rest of the summer here before we had to go back to school. My father, who can read minds, had to put up with my obnoxious to the extremity. Of course when I tried to jump on his back yelling at him to give me a piggy-back ride Jake decided to go cliff diving.

I love cliff diving, it's so much fun with the free falling and doing tricks and then safely landing in the cool gray water. I ran upstairs to my bedroom finding my Aunt Alice in my walk in closet placing a bathing suit on my bed. "Hey Cutie, you going swimming with Jacob?" She asked in her high soprano voice turning around to face me. My aunt was as tall as I was and loved to shop. She gave the energizer bunny a bad name with all the shopping she does. I hate shopping, I'm the biggest tomboy, I play quidditch, which I train in the mud and rain, I work out and get all sweaty, I'm not afraid to get down and dirty with the guys. My aunts hate this, they believe that a woman should be proper and ladylike. If I had things my way I would wear athletic shorts and tank tops, but that was not an option apparently.

I pulled on the electric purple and black bikini before throwing on a zip up hoodie and black athletic shorts, they belong to Sirius. I didn't bother putting on shoes, I never wear shoes unless I'm in school. Walking down the hardwood stairs and into the living room I saw my Aunt Rose and Jake talking in hushed voices. I cleared my throat announcing that I was there in the room. Their talking stopped as I walked over to Jake taking his hand like I always. He pulled me towards the door but stopped mid stride when my Aunt put her pale manicured hand on his muscled tan arm. "Remember what I said Jacob, tell her, it's time." She said her features softening just a bit. I looked up at Jake who stood a full head taller than me, he nodded before running out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake ran behind a tree to phase, we were running to the cliffs, and he had to undress to phase without ruining his clothes. I heard the load explosion like sound as changed into his wolf form. He trotted out from behind the large pine tree he phased behind. I took his shorts which were hanging out of his mouth. I loved his wolf form, he was so fuzzy that he looked fat with all the fur. Of course he gets mad when I say he looks fat, he says he's just puffy. My father thinks this is hilarious along with my uncles Jasper and Emmet. Poor Jake. His height, as a wolf, came up to the top of my rib cage. When I was little I used to ride on Jakes back. Now I prefer to run along side of him. I inherited my fathers speed and can run as fast as he can, Jake has learned to keep up.

We ran all the way to the cliffs, I held Jakes shots in my hand as he galloped alongside of me. The pads of his paws muffles on the soft moist soil. I was barefoot, as always, and I could feel the soil start to become more sandy. The cliffs were up ahead so I slowed down to a human paced walk. I handed Jake his shorts by putting them in his mouth. I took off my hoodie realizing how cold it was up here on the cliffs with the wind blowing compared to the house grounds. Jake jogged over and stood next me. His torso bare with his red athletic shorts sitting low on his hips. I looked up at him his shoulder length black layered hair blowing with the wind making all disarrayed. I was curious as to what he and Rose were discussing earlier in the family room.

"Jake? What were you and Rose talking about back at the house?" I asked in almost a whisper. A blush forming over my cheeks as I brought up the subject that obviously Jake did not want to talk about. He looked forward, facing the horizon, his features softening as he sat down his long legs hanging over the side of the cliff.

"Nessie there is something I need to tell you. I don't know how you will take it, but I want you to hear me out." I sat down next to him, copying his position. Our legs just barely touching. I looked at him encouraging him to go on,

"Before you were born I loved your mother very much, however she obviously chose your father. I was very hurt by this but I needed her in my life. So I stuck around while she was pregnant with you, I helped her give birth, I took care of her when your father left her, etc. I wasn't happy, I wanted your mother to love me like she loves your Dad. As a werewolf there is something that happens when he meets his soul mate. It's called imprinting, when the guy imprints on the girl she becomes his life. He will be whatever she wants him to be, a brother, a protector, a best friend…a lover, anything. I've imprinted Nessie." I whipped my head so fast to look at him that my neck cricked. I looked up at his face, studying it. My eyes filled with tears, Jake was leaving me.

My voice cracked as I spoke, "Who is she?" Jake turned to look me, his eyes filled with confusion. I looked down at my lap feeling stupid for thinking that I loved him. "When you were born, Ness, I felt like your brother and protector. When you got older we were best friends. Now…things are different, I've realized how beautiful you are, how energetic and full of life and I want to be apart of that. I imprinted on you Renesmee."

I didn't believe what I heard at first, did Jake just say he imprinted on me? Did I hear that right? "You…imprinted on…me?" I asked timidly. He nodded, "I love you Nessie." I grinned, Jake was mine. "I love you too Jake." I said as he turned towards me.

He leaned forward towards my face taking my hand in his intertwining our fingers. "Can I kiss you?" I rolled my eyes at him trying to be a gentleman before I leaned forward towards his face and closed the distance. Our lips touched and something sparked, his lips were soft like clouds but the muscles moved against mine making them firm. His hands gripped my waist pulling me up against his hard body. His hands on my waist rubbed circles with his thumbs tickling me but I didn't care. I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth just a small opening and his tongue slid through and danced with mine. The way he was kissing me made me forget my name, I was dizzy and in heaven.

Oxygen became an issue so I pulled back breathing hard. "Want to go cliff diving now?" I asked smiling. He let out a bark like laugh that vibrated through his chest. "Sure Ness." We got up standing away from the ledge. I pulled off my shorts standing there in my bikini and I was cold. I hate being cold, especially since I'm a girl. Apparently Jake noticed this, a low sounding growl escaped his lips making me shudder. He was so damn hot. I smirked at him before running and jumping off the cliff.

Jake and I spent the whole afternoon jumping off of the tall cliffs and kissing. My afternoon was completely perfect. We raced home as usual but when we reached the house Jake stopped me before I ran inside, "Nessie will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me blushing, I grinned deciding to tease him. "No Jake, I think I like Sirius now…" I grinned as he immediately caught on. I laughed but he grabbed me around the middle tickling me. I'm so ticklish, it's unfair that he knows its my weakness. "Yes, okay! I will be your girlfriend! Stop tickling me!" I gasped as I laughed, thank god he stopped. "Good!" He said rolling his eyes before throwing me over his shoulder and smacking my ass, which actually hurt!

"Ow! Damn it Jake put me down!"

"No I don't think I will, besides you're always complaining that you want to be taller. Don't you want to be taller?"

"I'm not short! I'm fun sized!"

"Yep defiantly haven't heard that one before." He said laughing as we walked up the porch steps. Opening the door he walked in while I was still on his shoulder. "Yo Emmet! Catch!" I was thrown to my uncle who caught me with ease. Jasper came flying down the stairs upon hearing me yelling at them to put me down. "I WANT TO PLAY!" I was thrown to Jasper and then to Jake. These "adults" need to start acting their age, I'm not a football.

The flames in the fireplace glowed a sudden green releasing James, Sirius and Remus who stepped through and into the living room. Jake dropped me on the couch and ran over to them. Sirius was a lot like Emmet; loud, big, perverted and obnoxious. I love him like a brother though, along with James and Remus.

James was very smart, he was the kind of person that didn't need to pay attention during a lecture but still excelled in the exam. I hated him for that, however he lacked a lot of common sense. James was very loyal, if he called you his friend he would have your back and take your secrets to the grave. We met in first year on the train and were friend instantly along with Remus, Sirius and Jake. Even though Jake was older and was taking classes of the same level we were he still hung out with us and participated in our daily pranks that we always seemed to get caught. Right now, Sirius, James and I hold the record with the most detention in all of Hogwarts history. My father is not pleased.

Remus was different, he is a werewolf, or a child of the moon as my family have said. Unlike Jake he can only turn during the full moon. My parents are very peculiar about Remus, he too is immortal and has stopped aging like Jake and I have. During the full moon the wolf part of Remus takes over his mind and he has no control. His only goal is to kill, he needs blood like I do to survive. When the guys and I found out about Remus we wanted to help, however we couldn't help in our human form because if he bit us we would fall under the same fait as he and I would die. His venom is poisonous to me in natural form, or human like form. The only way we could help is we were to turn into some form of animal. Jake was all set to go but the rest of us weren't. We did a lot of research in the Library at school and finally found something called an animagus. It took a really long time with all of the potions, spells and charms but we finally pulled it off and by our third year we could turn into an animal in an instant. Sirius was a huge black shaggy wolf, he was as big as Jake which made sense since they were related. James was a dark brown stag with white markings and large antlers. I'm a fox, Jake says I look very pretty in my fox form with my floppy ears and white chest and tip on my tail which was extremely bushy. I was a lot smaller than the guys but I had vampire speed and strength.

I got off of the couch and hugged Remus, his tall muscular stature pulled me against his chest. "Hey Nessie, how are you?" He said in a strong British accent. I smiled, "I'm good, Jake and I are together now." I said blushing as he laughed, Sirius heard this and got a look on his face as if Christmas came early. "You finally got her! After all these years of you complaining about Edward and how much you love her, how pretty she's getting, how talented she is, how much she amazes you! ALL THAT SHIT AND YOU FINALLY GOT HER! HALLELUJAH! Now all we need to do is get Lily and James hooked up! I need a drink." Jake burst out laughing along with Emmet and James. Remus just shook his head but a smile ghosted his lips. I looked down my long gold red curls falling around my face to hide my fire truck red face. Remus and James followed Sirius into the kitchen as they talked with Emmet and Jasper.

Jake walked forward and cupped my face with his hand, I leaned into his warm touch, "Nessie, sweetheart, I hope that doesn't bother you that I talk about you all the time." I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "No Jake, I think it's sweet." I smiled as he leaned forward to kiss me on the lips.

"Good, now I'm hungry. Go make me my sandwich woman!" He said as he pushed me towards the door. "I'll make you a sandwich when hell freezes over." I said.

"Well I guess that means you'll be making me a sandwich because I'm so hot I make hell look like the North Pole!" My father gave Jake a look while my mother laughed along with Sirius. Remus sat beside my father with the same look. I went to the fridge and pulled out the supplies to make a sandwich. "Lily should be here soon." My father said as the rumble of her truck came into hearing range. I grinned and ran out the back door towards the driveway as a her huge Ford truck came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long updates! I have everything written down in notebooks I just have to put them on the computer. I own nothing but my ideas and characters to come, Enjoy! **_

_

* * *

_

_**She stopped the car and got out as we ran towards each other hugging. **_

"_**OH MY GOD LILY! You cut your hair! It's so pretty, I love the layers. Oh my god I'm so happy you're here!" Lily's hair which used to be to the middle of her back was now a couple inches past her shoulders and had a lot of layers giving it a lot of volume. **_

"_**I know! How are you, it seems like I haven't seen you in so long!" Lily screamed. Sirius rolled his eyes, **_

"_**Because 48 hours is so damn long." **_

"_**Shut up Sirius…Oh my god you're with Jake!" Lily has a gift, at least I think so. She's able to sense change, like weather, relationships, emotions, moods, etc. She's very smart, "Yeah we have been together for a total of 1 hour." I laughed while Jake smirked. "Well on the bright side it's longer then anything Sirius has been through. The longest relationship he's been through was a total of 5 minuets." Remus said before Sirius stomped into the house. Emmet's booming laughter could be heard from outside. **_

_

* * *

_

_**After Lily and James fought about who was going to be carrying which bags, we headed back inside. I walked beside Lily and talked to her about school. I was so excited my friends were here. Lily greeted everyone with a hug, my father and Lily are distantly related on her mothers side, so we like to say we're sisters. As James took Lily's bags upstairs to my room I pulled her aside. **_

"_**Lily, I really think you should give James a chance. Just try not to fight with him and see what happens, he cares about you a lot." I said. **_

"_**I don't know Ness, that's the thing though, we fight all the time and I can't help it! He makes me get so worked up over nothing! Plus I don't want to be another notch on his belt, it seems like a game to him." She said. **_

"_**I can assure you Lily that his intentions are not sexual at all. He cares a about you a lot. I would know." My dad said tapping his temple with his finger. I smirked as she smiled a blush. "Oh well…maybe I'll go talk to him then…" She walked up the stairs to the room James was in to talk. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Lily's POV:

I shut the door behind me as James walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Lil's what's up?" He said to me smiling. "Can I talk to you?" I asked nervously. "Of course Lily you can always talk to me about anything. What do you want to talk about?"

He said sitting Nessie's bed. I moved to sit next to him. Looking down at my lap I started, "James, how do you feel about me? Honestly?" I looked up into his beautiful gold green eyes that I could stare at for forever.

He was still but soon began to talk, "Lily, I've never met someone like you. Just when I think you can't be more amazing you prove me wrong. I think you're beautiful, smart, talented and I really, really like you. You're different than the other girls I've been with, they're just regular and boring. You keep me interested, you're someone I can talk to, someone I want to get to know better. That's how I feel about you Lily."

He said looking directly in my eyes. I smiled blushing, "I like you too James. I have for a while. I was just afraid I would be another notch on your belt." I confessed to him. He smiled as he took my hands in his rubbing circles with his thumbs, "Well babe, if you do become a notch on my belt you can be damn sure to be the last one." He said while I rolled my eyes smiling at the thought. "I'll hold you to that." I said realizing how close we were.

He leaned forward slightly asking for permission. I leaned forward too and the distance was closed as his soft lips touched mine.

His mouth formed to mine as he placed a hand on my waist and cupped my cheek with the other. The kiss was slow and sweet and when we finally came up for air my whole face was red. He smiled before pulling me up and hugging me.

He kissed me one more time before taking my hand and leading us downstairs. Nessie caught my eye and smirked as she whispered something to Sirius, 'She going to get it later.' Sirius turned around and looked like he was meeting Santa Claus for the first time. I swear to god that boy has a spaz about something every other 5 minuets. Edward laughed as he read my thoughts agreeing with me.

"JAKES AND LILY SITTIN' IN A TREE! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Sirius screamed laughing. I rolled my eyes while James shook his head at his friend. Jake and Emmet were laughing their asses off and Nessie was giggling. I went up to Sirius and smacked the back of his head. "Dumbass." I said.

Nessie's POV:

'Lily is so damn precious, she always tries to act tough but in reality she is the biggest push over.' I thought to myself as James said down next to her on the couch taking her hand as she leaned against him. Remus put a movie in and Jake pulled me against him like he always did. Sirius sat on the floor with his back up against my legs and Lily was beside me and Remus sat on the char with his legs over the arm as the second Pirates of the Caribbean movie started.

I love these movies, Johnny Depp is a god when it comes to acting. I jumped when the guy popped out of the tree when Will was following the string. Jake smiled and pulled me closer to his warm chest. It was around midnight that the movie ended.

"You know who Jack reminds me of? Sirius." James said, however Sirius didn't say anything. I nudged him and he looked up, "Nessie why did Jack die?" Sirius asked his eyes wide with sadness. I seriously love this kid with a passion, I held my arms up in a hugging motion and he jumped into my lap like a little kid, however he is as big as Jake, Remus and Emmet.

Thank god I have vampire strength. He buried his face in my neck and started sobbing, not really.

Jake, deciding to play along, wrapped his arms around Sirius and also started "crying". He hugged Sirius to him squishing me in between them. "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

I yelled, Sirius jumped up, "SHE'S DIEING! WE NEED TO DO CPR!! JAKE HOLD HER DOWN!" Jakes strong arms enveloped around me pinning me to his chest before I had time to react. Sirius made a dramatic attempt as he took in a breath.

He pinched my nose close and shoved his mouth on mine blowing the huge gust of air into my lungs. I struggled even more against Jake and called out to my dad in my head. He came running into the family room and rolled his eyes, "SIRIUS KNOW IT OFF!" My dad said sternly which scared Sirius. I laughed in my head, "Freaks of nature!"

I yelled as they finally let me go. The others laughed at the boys stupidity. Their retardation levels amaze me every time, but it keeps things interesting that's for sure.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review I love getting comments good or bad! I'll be updating soon! Truth or dare is next! Lol that's always fun ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for Reading! Please Review**

**My room was on the top floor above everybody else, I have an oversized king bed that Jake always sleeps in with me. In my entire life I have only slept once without him by my side, I can't sleep without him. **

**My Aunt Alice brought up cots for Remus and James to sleep on. Sirius and Jake would sleep in wolf form with Lily and me in my bed, there was plenty of room for all of us to fit and have plenty of room to move around. **

**The guys changed downstairs in my parents room while Lily and I put on t-shirts and flannel laid Gryffindor bottoms. While lily braided her hair I piled my extremely long curly gold hair on top of my head in a big weird bun. **

**The shorter pieces fell around my heart shaped face in coils. Lily's hair hung over her shoulder in one large braid. She certainly was very pretty with her emerald eyes and side swept bangs of the most unusual red color. **

**She had never dyed her hair making it even more unusual, it was almost wine colored because the red was so dark but golden highlights were present contrasting with her pale freckled skin. I head someone knock on my bedroom door, "Come on it guys." **

**Jake and Sirius were shirtless along with Remus as always however when I looked at Jake this time my breath caught in my throat. He really was beautiful. Sirius and Jake looked like twins, the only difference in them was their hair and eyes, Sirius always wore his hair down to his shoulders and it was extremely curly like mine. **

**Sirius also had crystal blue eyes which anyone could get lost in, they were very pretty. Jake's was long but fell in layers around his face like Remus's hair did. **

**The boys were part of Jakes pack which was now much larger then when it had been when it first started. Sam had retired from being a wolf so he could age with Emily so Sam's pack was now Jake's pack. Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Brady, Paul, Jared, Remus, me, James, Sirius, Austin, Derik, Dan, Matt, Finny, Aaron and Tony were all apart of Jakes pack. **

**The last six boys were new and had joined the pack about two years ago when Maria had come to visit Jasper and brought half an army. **

**Seth was the beta, or second in command. The pack was defiantly one of a kind with giant horse sized wolfs, a stag, a wild werewolf and half-vampire fox, we were defiantly a special group. Leah and I were the only girls in the pack. **

**Lily was kind of in the pack but not in an animal sense, she helped with the healing, cooking and strategizing. **

**Lily was very good with healing potions, spells and charms. When we left she would stay behind and be there when we came back prepared for the worst. **

**She was very helpful when things came to Remus, he could be very unpredictable. Jake healed fast but Sirius, James, Remus, and I healed slower so Lily was there when we came home in the morning and magically healed us. **

**My parents have never seen the state that we come home in, especially the state Remus comes home in. This summer will be the first time they see us and the full moon was coming up in a week…**

**We sat on my big bed in a circle, Sirius insisted we play truth or dare. There is something extremely wrong with that boy when it comes to games. Sirius started the game. **

"**Lily truth or dare?" **

"**Truth." **

"**How long have you liked James?" **

**Lily smiled, looking down to hide her blush. **

"**Since third year…" James looked at her shocked. **

"**Why did you always say no when I asked you out?" James asked. **

"**I thought I was a game. I didn't know how you truly felt about me, I was confused and like I told you, I didn't want to be another notch on you belt." **

**Lily said as she explained her reasoning. James smiled showing off his white teeth before leaning over to whisper something in her ear. Her pale freckled face turned red before she nodded a yes. I got the hint of what he had whispered to her when her face turned red and James kissed her gently on the cheek smiling like a mad man who had just gotten away with murder. **

**Remus and Jake rolled their eyes before looking pointedly at Sirius. He got up and went towards his athletic bag containing his quidditch gear. He pulled out a wallet and handed over two 100 dollar bills, one to Remus and one to Jake. **

**They pocketed them smirking while I laughed. Jake, Remus, Sirius made a bet behind James's back about Lily and James dating. Sirius thought that they wouldn't be together until school started but Jake and Remus believed that they would get together during the summer. **

"**Alright, alright Lily its your turn now." Sirius said as Jake and Remus snickered. **

"**Remus truth or dare?" Lily asked. **

"**I'm feeling adventurous, dare." **

"**I dare you to kiss Sirius." Lily laughed, I threw my head back and laughed while Jake chuckled. James looked ready to vomit. Remus sighed before grabbing Sirius and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Sirius scoffed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand in disgust. **

"**Jake truth or dare?" Remus asked.**

"**Dare."**

"**I dare you to run down stairs in only your boxers and jump in Rose's lap telling her you clogged the toilet and need help." **

**I cracked up laughing, my poor aunt. Jake and Rose hate each other and are always doing stuff to make the other mad. It's very entertaining. Jake grinned, knowing how this would upset my aunt, before pulling down his flannel pants revealing his Spongebob boxers that read 'I'm a Goofy Goober!' on the ass. I picked those out. **

**We followed him downstairs and waited on the steps. Rosalie was watching a movie with Emmet, not really, they were making out. Jake jumped over the back of the couch and sat on Rose's lap like a kid would for Santa Claus at the mall. **

"**What do you want dog?" Rose asked annoyed. "Rose…can you help me with something?" Jake never called Rose by her first name, this obviously caught her off guard and her demeanor changed into something I had never seen her do with Jake. Jasper and my dad joined us on the steps obviously knowing what was going to happen. **

**I couldn't get over how good of an actor Jake was being, Rose was completely buying into it. "What's wrong Jake?" Rose asked concerned. "I-I don't know how to say this…" Jake stuttered reminding me of when Sirius got lost in the mall and was trying to get the mall cops to tell him where to go. My dad shook his head remembering the incident as he read my thoughts. **

"**Just tell me Jake, I'll help you." Rose said in a soft voice. "You promise?" Jake said, I just about lost it then. "Of course." Rose said taking his hand and squeezing it gently in a comforting manner. **

"**I clogged the toilet." Jake said before cracking up with the rest of us, poor Sirius fell down the stairs. Rose's face was so angry that Jake immediately stopped laughing. "JK?" **

**He whimpered before running up the stairs at super speed with Rose right behind him. **

"**I can't believe you! The nerve you have mutt astounds me! I was being nice, I should have known you were up to something the moment you walked down there in those Spongebob boxers! You need professional help, where is Carlisle?! It's time to put the dog outside, I'm calling the human society!" **

**Rose screamed when Jake was backed into a corner. I snickered at his terrified face, it was priceless. "Nessie save me!" Jake side, I laughed again before placing my hand on my aunts arm. "Aunt Rose, we were just joking around. I'm sorry, we didn't mean to make you mad. It was all Sirius's fault, he thought it would be funny." **

**I said looking at my aunt with puppy dog eyes. She turned her attention towards Sirius. He flashed his most charming grin, "I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to upset you." He said in a low husky voice accenting his strong English accent. Rose has always had a soft spot for Sirius, I think she thinks he's hot. "It's alright Sirius, but leave me alone when I'm with Emmet." **

**She said before walking past him and back downstairs. "What the fuck was that! She is such a spaz! I swear to god I don't know how Emmet puts up with her shit. Jesus Christ, I'm going to bed, lets go Ness." Jake yelled as he threw his fit throwing his hands up in defeat. **

**I laughed which made him mad, he picked me up throwing me over his shoulder, again, and raced into our room. He tossed me onto the bed before running downstairs and out the back door. Sirius followed so they could phase. **

**Lily climbed onto the bed and settled underneath the comforter beside me. James and Remus were pulling their shirts off as they climbed into their beds facing mine on the opposite wall. I pulled out my wand from my pocket and set it on the nightstand along with Lily's wand. **

**My father knocked on the door before opening it to let in Jake and Sirius. He kissed my forehead saying goodnight as Jake jumped on the bed followed my Sirius. **

**I laid down pulling the covers to my waist as Jake curled in between me and Lily pushing his back against my stomach. I smuggled into him, and Lily curled under the covers. Sirius put his head on my leg before dozing off. I snapped my fingers turning off the lights. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Nessie? Wake up Ness…" Someone was gently shaking me, whispering in my ear. I pulled away snuggling into Jake, it was too early.

"Nessie get up, we have to train for Quidditch and as co-captain you need to get your ass up!" I now realized that Sirius was the one whispering furiously into my ear trying to wake me up. "Go away Sirius." I mumbled into Jakes neck.

"It's to early, I don't want to work out." "We're only running about five miles…give or take, mostly give. We'll take it easy but as captain I'm ordering you to get up!"

Sirius said pulling back the red comforter exposing me to the cold air. I shivered and pulled myself together trying to keep the body heat I had lost. Jake was up and stood over top of me in his wolf form. How Lily was sleeping through all of this blows my mind away. I felt him lower his huge head toward my face pressing his cold doggy wet nose into my cheek.

I scrunched up my face in distaste. Sniffing my cheek he licked from the middle of my neck all the way to the top of my head leaving a big wet trail of slobber. I jumped up preparing myself to knock Jake into next week but remembered Lily still sleeping peacefully, nothing woke that girl up.

I trudged out of bed hating Remus and Lily at the moment for getting to sleep in, and extremely upset with Sirius for waking me up at 5 o'clock in the morning. I grumbled under my breath, I'm not a morning person. I walked over to my athletic bag pulling out a black under armor sports bra and a red and black basketball shorts that I stole from Sirius.

I pulled out my Nike shocks out with a pair of socks and headed to the bathroom. I closed the door taking my time getting dressed just to piss off Sirius more by taking up time. I may be half-vampire but I love to sleep, it takes me about ten minuets to just wake up, I'm still asleep now.

Sirius has always been the one up bright and early to train for Quidditch. I swear we do so much we make the Marines look weak. Everyday we run ten miles, fly one-hundred laps, one-hundred and fifty push ups, pull ups and rope climbs.

I hate rope climbs, they suck, a rope hangs from a tree and we have to be in a ninety degree angle with our legs up and we have to pull ourselves all the way up to the top with just our arm muscles, its pretty hard. Pulling the door open I saw Jake was in his human form.

He had the same athletic shorts on as I did. I smiled as they hung low on his hips accenting his very defined muscles. My breath came out as a hitch as my eyes racked over his Greek god like body, it was perfectly sculpted, there were no flaws on his dark tan skin that was stretched over his rock hard muscles. The pulling heat in my lower stomach clenched, I was definitely awake now. I noticed that it was only 5:05, yeah I definitely took a long time in the bathroom.

Jake took my hand as Sirius grabbed the brooms from the athletic bags, James was already downstairs. I yawned as my muscles stretched eliminating the stiffness I had acquired during sleep. I quietly shut the door, Remus needed his sleep with the full moon coming soon, he'll be on edge all week.

Maybe Seth and Leah will come over and hang out with us. Sirius and James had never met Leah Clearwater even though they had communicated through animal form they had never met face to face.

Leah was very pretty with her thick wavy black hair that reached to the middle of her black in layers. She was extremely tan like her brothers and the rest of her family however unlike them she has gray eyes that match her whitish gray coat in her wolf form.

Leah is very close to me, she had been through a lot when she grew up and then becoming a wolf made it harder for her but we connected and I easily call her one of my very close friends. Lily loves Leah all the same. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began texting Leah a message.

-Hey Leah! What's up? Lily and the guys are here, you'll finally get to meet Sirius, lol. -N

I hit the send button, Sirius has seen many pictures of Leah and always thought she was gorgeous and Leah felt the same, I've this feeling that they would hit it off right away.

I pulled a strawberry yogurt out of the fridge and took the foil sealed cover off. Throwing that away I hopped up on top of the marble counter and drank my yogurt, I don't like using spoons. Jake stood next to me and began rubbing my leg.

I gasped as his hot touch came into contact with my skin. I instantly had goose bumps which he smirked at as he continued rubbing small circles on my middle thigh. The heat in my stomach was burning, begging for more. My face flushed, I needed Jake…I wanted him, all of him.

I looked up at Jake, his eyes held the most raw, passionate love I had ever seen. I placed my hand on his cheek pushing my thoughts into his head;

_-I need you Jake, kiss me. _

That was all I said before he swooped down and captured my lips with his. I sighed into his mouth, his hand kept caressing my leg while the other grabbed my hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss as I slid my tongue into his mouth. His taste is divine, a musky cinnamon taste that I couldn't get enough of.

"If you guys are done trying to sallow each other whole then lets go for our run. I swear, y'all are getting to be as bad as Sirius and that is saying something! Do you remember that time he got caught feeling some chick up in the produce section of Wal-Mart?! I'm sorry but if vegetables turn you on, then you need help." James said as I pulled reluctantly away from Jake.

Sirius was grumbling under his breath in annoyance as he walked out of the kitchen back door. I smiled, as much as I thought Sirius as a brother, that child was the definition of man-whore.

Hopping off of the counter we headed outside for our work out.

**A/N: Read and Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

The run wasn't too bad, we ran about eight miles, Jake ran with us and Sirius tripped over a few blades of grass. That was funny, it started raining at about the three mile mark, I'm so glad I wore a black bra. However now I'm freezing and the whole black bra went out the window when Sirius asked if I was feeling perky.

That boy is going to get hurt and I'm going to laugh when it happens. However Jake's mind wasn't in a place that my father would feel appropriate.

However I didn't mind, my mind wasn't very far from his. Leah also texted back saying that they would be at the house by the time we were back from our run.

It took a long time for Leah to come around and accept my family but now she's easily part of the family along with Seth.

I was soaked by the time we reached the main house. My legs were caked in mud as well and Grandma would not be happy if we walked through her house covered in mud.

It was storming pretty bad so we went to the garage. I opened the door leaning in to see who was in the kitchen, Uncle Emmet, this will be fun. "Uncle Emmet could you bring me some towels please?"

I asked. Emmet turned around, "EDWARD YOUR DAUGHTER WENT SKINNY DIPPING WITH JAKE!!! AND SHE'S MUDDY THAT MEANS THEY FUCKED!!" My mouth dropped open, he was going to get it.

'Dad, Emmet's trying to be funny, we went for a run and it started to rain. Sirius and James are with us as well, we didn't want to come into the house all muddy.' I thought to my mind reading father before he freaked out. I heard him coming closer as he opened the door wider.

I smiled at him and his hard features relaxed. He handed me the stack of towels so we could dry off a little before we walked through the house. I didn't fail to notice the look my father gave to Jake, I gave him a confused look but he shook his head.

Remus was still asleep, poor guy. We'll need to find a place to take him during the full moon. It will need to be in an enclosed area. The baseball field might work…

After showering I got dressed in shorts and a dark purple v-neck t-shirt and blue jean shorts. I magically dried my hair and straightened it before going down stairs.

Lily was showering in my bathroom and Sirius was in my parents bathroom. Jake and James were inhaling there food along with Seth. Leah was sitting beside them wearing jean shorts and a lifeguard t-shirt. I smiled as she said hello.

"Hey Ness, where's that hot boy I'm suppose to meet? I'm sick of seeing the same boys over and over again." I laughed as the guys tried to act offended. "Sirius is upstairs taking a shower. So he will be down in about an hour, I'm warning you now that kid is Alice in guy form."

I said grabbing a piece of toast. "Is he gay?" James and Jake busted out laughing and looked like they were about to pass out from laughing so hard. "Oh no trust me he's not gay, I would no, with all the times I've walked in on him fucking girls into next week! I'll be sleeping with Jake and Sirius will being a girl up and "forget" to put up a silence charm. It sounds like the poor girl is dieing! It's disgusting!"

Leah laughed. "Ness, honey, sex is a very beautiful thing!" She said, "Oh I'm sure it is, but if Sirius walks in on me and Jake I'm going to make is so he wont be able to have sex again." I said sitting on Jakes lap as I ate my Lucky Charms. Jake stopped laughing immediately when I stopped talking. I caught Leah's eye and smirked, she chuckled before finishing her cereal. I smelled Sirius before he walked into the room. He came in through the arched doorway, his black wife beater clung to his muscled chest. His basketball shorts hung low on his hips revealing a small strip of his plaid boxers. Leah looked up and met his eye, everything froze.

The pull between them was so strong that I could feel the heat pulling them to each other. The connection between Sirius and Leah was so familiar, Jake and I had that connection. I felt jakes hand on my waist pulling me back to lean against him.

I pushed my thoughts into him, 'Did they just imprint on each other?' I felt my hair being pushed aside as Jake kissed my neck sending goose bumps down my arms and legs. "Yes." he said in my ear. I shivered, I swear to god it hadn't been twenty-four hours and I was about to jump him.

Leah had moved from her seat so she was standing in front in front of him. "Sirius? My name is Leah." She said not breaking eye contact. Sirius smiled, "Hello Leah, I'm so glad I finally met you." Lily walked into the kitchen her straight hair and fringe in a high pony tail.

Her freckles on her face were much more prominent with the summer season. "Hey Leah." Lily said getting breakfast before taking a seat beside James. Leah didn't answer as Sirius was moving closer, he took her hand gently.

I caught Lily's eye as she raised an eyebrow. I drew a heart in the air and pointed towards them. Her grin widened, "OH MY GOD! They imprinted that's so sweet! Are they like together now? Ah damn it! Now we cant make fun of Sirius for being a man-whore!"

I shook my head, Lily's out burst broke their gaze but Sirius was smiling like a mad man Leah was blushing, in all my life I have never seen Leah blush. Sirius took her hand and led her into the living room. I turned in my seat and kissed Jake before getting up and cleaning my cereal bowl. A loud clap of thunder shook the house. I jumped almost dropping the glass bowl.

The electric lights flickered before going out. Jake was at my side in an instant holding onto his wand he muttered a spell sending dish away into the washer before lighting his wand. James and Lily did the same. A white blue eerie glow was cast around the kitchen.

I pulled my wand out and let a spark fly and land on a candle wick. I lit al the candles on the first floor before lighting a small fire in the fireplace. "I got to say, I love magic." I said and Jake laughed. Sirius and Leah were on the couch, he had his arm around her and she was leaning her back against him as they talked. The rest of us settled on the opposing chairs.

"Hey! Let's play twenty questions or, well no that's boring. Lets share stories those are always funny…Ness what was your most embarrassing moment?" Leah said trying to get some fun our of the dreary day. She smirked when said my name, I hated her at the moment.

"My most embarrassing moment was when I first got my period and no one was home but Jake and I had no idea what was happening or what to do so Jake had to show and explain everything to me. That was a fun day." I said glaring at Leah while she laughed.

"What about you Seth?" Leah said, she better sleep with one eyeball open tonight. "When Nessie was little she only knew who Jake was in wolf form but she "found" me in my wolf form and thought I was an actual dog, so she brought me home and begged her parents if she could keep me as a pet. Well her dad thought he was being funny and said yes but I needed a bath.

So she took me upstairs and put me in this huge tub. I thought she was going to stay outside of the tub and just put some soap on and then wash it off, u no something simple. I guess I was wrong because when I looked over she was butt naked and climbing in with me! I'm not even kidding, I thought I was going to die, Jake was going to kill me, Edward would bring me back to life and then kill me himself again. Bella came to my rescue though, thank god.

So when she found out it was me she was upset because she wanted a pet so her parents got her a gold fish.

Well Nemo, big surprise there, got here and was minding his own business picking up pebbles from the bottom of the bowl swimming along.

Well that dumbass fish swallowed a pebble and chocked on a it. Nessie through a fit and was crying so Emmet come to her rescue by doing CPR on the fish. That poor little guy didn't last fie minuets. So a week later Ness gets a hamster who she names Icabob Crane the sixteenth.

Where she got that name I don't want to know. So after she gets it and he's running around in his little ball she gets a brilliant idea that Icabob Crane the sixteenth is going to learn how to swim.

Bus she only had a glass of milk with her, he didn't make it either, poor guy." Seth shared my traumatic pet stories caused Jake to laugh as he remembered the stories. I smacked him which he caused him to shut up. Lily and Sirius thought it was hilarious as well. We all shared stories about our childhood and our younger years at Hogwarts. The lights soon came on in the house.

**A/N: Read and Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**The next few days passed quickly and it was soon the day that Remus would forever hate. Tonight was the night of the full moon. **

**Remus slept half of the day before going downstairs and ate everything in the fridge before crashing on the couch as Lily began making the pain potions, blood replenishing potions, bone growing potions, and dreamless sleep draught that we would need later. **

**Sirius and I flew out to the baseball field on our brooms to ward the area so when Remus turned would be in an enclosed area and he couldn't get out. **

**My parents would be staying in the house along with the rest of my family, my father was not happy about that. However Remus is poisonous to my family, one bite and they would die instantly. The whole day we spent preparing for the nerve wracking night ahead. **

* * *

**It was around 4 o'clock when James and Remus walked down to the clearing. James would come back and we would all walk down at dusk. **

**Remus hated turning, his form was not like Jakes who would pass as a big fuzzy dog. Remus was huge and had extremely long forearms with short hair, his ears are bat like that pick every sense of sound with in a forty mile radius. **

**His fangs are long and pointed that drip with his venom and blood. His body is extremely muscular with his strength that is as great as my family and the packs. **

**His eyes are weird they are all black with a red tinge. However as scary as Remus was in his wolf form he is the kindest person I have ever met. Remus would never hurt anyone purposefully. During the full moon the wolf side of his mind takes over his human mind. Remus is innocent. **

**I hugged Lily telling her to get some sleep. "I'll try. I just worry about you guys, especially Remus. He doesn't deserve this." She said with heavy emotion. **

"**I know, but it will be okay, at least it's only one night and he's not alone either, he has us." I replied trying to make her less anxious. I was used to these days so I wasn't too nervous, its just tiring. Leah was staying here to help Lily and give her company while Seth went with us. **

**We reached the edge of the clearing and phased. Jake, Seth, and Sirius are wolves, James a stag and I'm a fox. We entered the clearing taking in every sound, smell, and sight. I spotted Remus at the far end of the clearing, he was pacing back and forth. **

**We moved further towards him in our animal forms, we weren't affected by his venom in our animal forms however if we were humans we would be affected under the same condition as Remus. Sirius bolted ahead and tackled Remus sending them to the ground. **

**We had to wear Remus, the wolf, out so he would phase back in his sleep. It wasn't as painful that way. **

**We ran around the large field wrestling with Remus trying to distract him of his thirst. In his wolf form his only focus is blood, to destroy anything in his path. When we aren't with him this anxiety builds up and he ends up hurting himself that's why we go out with him so things are not as hard for him. **

**It was around two in the morning when Jake switched places with me, I was smaller than him in my fox form by a great difference. However I had vampire strength on my side. **

**As Jake jumped off of Remus giving him time to back off and recover. Remus had a lot of energy tonight, Jake had broken three ribs and had many cuts and bruises along with Seth but they healed faster. The rest of us were in a less comfortable state. **

**Remus was very strong and dangerous in his wolf form, he had absolutely no control, his only ambition was to kill. **

**I circled Remus growling as he did the same with me, his growl was sinister sounding and showed his long needle like fangs. He circled towards me getting closer, I backed up trying to keep a distance between us however it backfired soon enough. **

**He lunged at me knocking me backwards. I landed hard on my back as he stood above me, I bared my teeth growling at Remus before jumping at his leg biting down and flipping us over so I had the dominant hand. We went back and forth before Sirius charged at Remus. **

**It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Remus sensed Sirius and prepared for the attack picking Sirius up with his powerful jaws and slammed him to the ground knocking him unconscious instantly. **

**Remus dove at Sirius wanting to finish the job, I launched myself into the air between Sirius and Remus's mouth which clamped down on my midsection crushing my ribs as his sharp teeth sunk into my flesh. I screamed in agony the pain was horrible and too much and darkness soon surrounded me. **

**Jakes POV: **

Nessie's scream of pain echoed through me sending wave after wave of pure adrenaline to kill whatever had just hurt her.

I knew Remus better than anybody, he would never hurt Nessie on purpose but his wolf mind would. Remus was bitten when he was seven years old because his father lost a bet and didn't pay his share. So he was bitten as payback, that is the most cruel thing I had ever heard.

He hates himself for being so vicious and violent but he cant help it, he doesn't deserve it. During the full moon the guys and Ness run around in our animal forms keeping Remus occupied, his only goal was to kill, but if we keep him distracted and eventually wear him out.

I ran full speed towards Remus, the alpha in my blood completely taking over. I knocked him down releasing Ness next to Sirius. We fought for what seemed like hours but the sun was coming over the horizon and Remus came back. This was probably the worst night we had had.

* * *

It was around six in the morning when we stumbled through the door. Carlisle was with Lily who jumped and began working immediately. Sirius and Ness were still in animal form because they were unconscious. Luckily there was a spell that would bring them back to human. I placed Ness gently on the couth, her midsection was in really bad shape. I knew she broke some ribs but her puncture wounds were pretty bad and were still bleeding. Carlisle was helping Lily, I noticed his medical bag and braces, the rest of the family stood in the far corner watching. "Is that Ness? She's a fox?" Bella asked and I nodded. "She's beautiful." I heard her whisper. With a wave of Lily's wand Nessie was human again. I turned away from her naked form which Carlisle covered with a sheet while Lily transfigured a piece of fleece into shorts and put them on her. I didn't want to see Ness's naked form without her permission if I could help it. I heard Lily ask Carlisle for some bandages and a wrap for her torso. She woke her up and gave her the blood replenishing potion, pain potion, and sleeping draught. I took Ness into my arms hugging her close, "Go to sleep sweetheart." I sat down on the plush chair with her in my lap, her feet hanging over the arm. Lily worked her magic, literally, and Remus was bandaged and healing along with James, and Sirius. Poor Sirius had to regrow bones in his leg. I closed my eyes falling asleep with the rest of them as we crashed in the living room.

* * *

**Ness POV: **

I was sore when I woke up but warm, I smelled Jake and knew he was holding me. I didn't have a shirt on but I could feel the tight wrap around my torso effectively covering me.

It would be awkward if I had nothing on. I looked around and saw James Lily sleeping together on one of the couches and Sirius and Leah on the other.

Remus was on an air mattress underneath me and Jake who had settled in a chair. I looked for Seth, he was sprawled out on the ground with one foot on the second air mattress that my father probably set up for him.

I smiled leaning back into Jake, he mumbled something and I leaned in closer to hear what he said,

"My Nessie…" I smiled kissing his bare chest and fell back asleep.

"MY EYES! OH MY GOD I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Someone was yelling, I heard Jake telling Seth to shut up. I looked at Seth as he covered his eyes pointing towards Sirius and Leah.

She was straddling him, I understand Seth's pain. I raised an eyebrow in question, "He ain't gay babe, trust me he's too good to be gay." She laughed as I rolled my eyes, "I need new friends."

I was awake now along with the rest of them. "I'm sorry Nessie." Remus said looking upset and guilty. I smiled, "Remus its fine, its not your fault. Besides now we can all hang out and you don't have to be all sleepy."

He smiled, the guys were only in shorts as they stood up and stretched. Why those boys insisted on walking around half naked beats me. Oh well at least they have good bodies, and I love looking at Jacobs skin. I got up and stretched the soreness gone.

"Thanks Lily."

"Anytime Nessie."

I felt Jake behind me, "Honey you should put a shirt on." He said into my ear, I sat down on his lap moving just slightly. "Don't you like what I'm wearing?"

I asked in a lower pitch voice. I looked him in the eye, they were black with lust. "He pulled me closer so he could whisper in my ear, "I'd love to see you in less but I hate that what you're wearing is bandages." I swear to dog this boy would be the death of me.

I got this sudden burst of confidence, I don't know where it came from but I was glad it did. I grabbed Jakes hand and pulled him towards the stairs. "We're going upstairs to change." Leah smirked when she caught my blush. "You kids have fun now."

I blushed deeper before pulling Jake up the stairs and running into my room. "USE PROTECTION!" She yelled and I slammed the door. I stood facing the door, Jakes hands came and settled on my hips. He turned me around before kissing me.

I opened my mouth letting his tongue slide into mine. He backed me up against the door trapping me between his hard warm body and the wall. His hands moved from my hips and down to the back of my thighs barely brushing my backside.

He lifted me up easily so I matched his height. I wrapped my legs around his hips bringing us closer. I felt him move and I was being lowered into my bed. I moved backwards to the middle of the bed not breaking the kiss. He moved with me settling in between my legs.

As I laid back onto the bed I undid where Lily had tucked in the end of the wrapping covering my torso. I felt them loosen and Jake noticed. He placed his hand where the end of the bandage started and pulled releasing most of it but a small strip covering my nipples.

He pulled back from me, "Ness, can I touch you?" I nodded and pulled him down to kiss me. His hands pulled the rest of the bandage away and settled on my stomach rubbing the velvet soft skin as he made his way higher towards the second place I wanted him most.

His hot calloused thumb grazed the underside of my full C cups. I arched my back pushing my chest against his making me harden instantly. He hand took my breast and kneaded it like dough. He pinched my nipple twisting gently.

He gave the same attention to my left before he started kissing down my neck heading towards my chest. He pulled my nipple into his mouth flicking his tongue over it before sucking.

I moaned again I was in heaven. He repeated the action to the other before kissing up my neck and then me lips. He pulled back and I looked up into his dark brown eyes glazed over in lust however passion and love were present as well.

"You're so beautiful Nessie, and I must say I love the tattoo." He looked down taking in my half naked figure and outlining my paw print tattoo on my left breast. I blushed and moved to cover myself with my arms but Jake grabbed my wrists.

"Don't be embarrassed sweetheart, don't ever be embarrassed around me. I love you with everything I am. You're my reason for living." He said to me stroking my face lovingly. My heart swelled with even more love, if that was even possible. "I love you too Jake, so much."

I said before he kissed me one more time. When he got off of me I was instantly cold which he noticed. I hardened almost painfully under his gaze as he looked me up and down taking in my half naked form from my standing position.

He sat down on the bed and pulled me in between his legs. He took me in his mouth again sucking harder as he grazed his teeth across. I moaned in ecstasy. He repeated the action again before standing up and kissing me with such passion it made my knees weak.

I was breathless as the electric shocks tingled over my body. I shook the light headedness before peeling my shorts off and heading to the shower butt naked, Jakes eyes on my backside. To bad he wasn't quick enough to join me.

* * *

The weeks passed and things were great, Jake and I were growing closer that we ever were as were James and Lily and Sirius and Leah. Remus and Seth also became close but in a brotherly way.

Leah now stayed the night with us so she didn't have to be away from Sirius which I completely understood. James and Lily now shared a bed, so Jake and I got the bed to ourselves. Sirius had transfigured a pillow into a bed so we all had our own.

I loved waking up to Jakes human form, he held me close with our legs intertwined and my head right over his heart. My father was nervous about us moving so fast but I told, well thought to him, that I wanted to wait until we were married.

We had not gone any farther than taking my top off which was fine but I still wanted more. It was the middle of July when Sirius, Jake, James and I had just gotten back from our work out when we walked into the completely silent kitchen.

There was a black hawk sitting on Carlisle's shoulder as he read a letter. The letter was written in black ink on old parchment that smelled of salt water, run and something dark, almost evil. Curious I walked over, "Grandpa what are you reading?"

I asked trying to read over his shoulder. He quickly folded the letter sticking it in his back jean pocket. "Just a letter from a very old friend of mine asking for a favor."

He said gently, standing up from his position. He walked out of the room. "That was weird." Jake said and I agreed, something was up. We headed up to shower and get ready for the day.

**A/N: Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Nessie? Carlisle and I have to go…pick something up. Emmet will be coming with us, I want you to be good, stay close, listen to your mother and no magic. We'll be back in a few days. The same applies to your friends. No funny business between you and Jake!" My father said to me as I ate my pancakes. 

"Okay, where are you going?" 

"Just need to attend to some business. We'll be back in a few days." 

I nodded before taking another bite. My father grabbed a duffle bag and headed out towards the garage, Carlisle and Emmet followed as they said goodbye to their mates, Rose and Esme. The rest of us finished out breakfast and talked about what we wanted to do today. It was nice out so we deicide to play a game of Quidditch. 

* * *

Alice, Rose, Jasper, my mom, Esme, and the rest of us all drove out to the baseball field in Jaspers truck. Everyone who wanted to play was going to play. 

Alice, Rose, Esme, Lily, Leah, Remus and my mom did not want to play Quidditch, but watch instead. Lily and Remus were going to explain the game and how things worked to them while we played. 

Sirius and I set up the balls while James explained the game to Seth and Jasper. When everything was set up and the teams were divided we mounted our brooms and flew into the air. Seth, Jake and Jasper were on a team against James, Sirius and me. 

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail so it would stay out of my face. I grabbed the quaffle, a ball the size of a basketball, and started tossing it up and catching it. We weren't going to use bludgers because there were not enough people, we didn't have keepers as well. 

James and Jasper were playing seekers while the rest of us were chasers. I started with the quaffle, tossing it to Sirius who easily caught it and bolted down the field. I followed giving him back up. We passed the ball back and forth as we sped down the field, Seth and Jake were close behind trying to intercept our passes. 

I saw Seth dart ahead to block the goal; we tied a hula hoop to a tree. I caught Sirius's eye and winked before dropping the ball which Jake immediately went after. Sirius jumped to my broom so we were double, I slid off and began falling towards Jake knowing he would stop and catch me. 

I whistled to Sirius's broom which slid underneath me catching me just out of Jakes reach. Sirius had caught the ball and scored during the distraction, Seth wasn't too happy. Jake was mad as well, those boys are to completive for their own good. 

The game was really fun, my mom was impressed by how good I was and how at ease I was with flying. I love flying, it's so much fun to just be carefree and fluid as you moved through the air. Sirius and I did tricks for my family which they all loved. 

Jasper was upset that he didn't catch the snitch, he thought he would have spotted it first since he had vampire sight on his side but James was extremely good, vampire or not he had never not caught the snitch. Leah wanted to learn how to fly so Sirius pulled her up on his broom and flew around while she gripped his waist from behind not wanting to fall. 

James did the same with Lily, against her will. She hates flying. In our first year we learned how to fly with Mrs. Hooch, the flying director and Quidditch supervisor. When Mrs. Hooch wanted us to go higher and start flying around Lily lost her balance and fell off breaking her wrist when she tried to break her fall. Her wrist was fine after a few days but she never wanted to fly again. 

I think she was scared because of the experience and then she sees us getting constantly hurt in games which makes her so timid on flying. 

James tried out for seeker in our first year, and then in second year Sirius and I made the team. The conditioning and training we go through get us up to shape for Quidditch makes the USA marines look like pussy's. 

It was extremely hard at first but over time it got easier. My muscles are rocks and my strength and speed are incredible not to mention my senses. Quidditch can be very violent at times, not necessarily fighting, but pushing, shoving, falling, getting hit with balls, etc. 

Things especially got rough when we played our rival, the Slytherins. My parents have asked me why I don't like them. The Slytherins believe that they are better than everyone else because their "blood" is pure. Lily and I are muggle born, our parents are non magical. 

Remus is half-blood, his father is pureblood and his mother is muggle-born. Jake, Sirius, and James are pureblood, their families are extremely old, they originate from some of the oldest wizarding bloodlines. Billy, Jakes father, came from England after graduating Hogwarts and met his mother, Sarah. 

He gave up magic but soon found that the Quileute tribes were very magical and dated back to many powerful stances in magical history. The wolf and magical genes were passed down to Jake who was very powerful. He was the alpha. 

My grandfather doesn't understand why I have magical powers when no one on both of my parents sides have the gene for magic. My father thinks that my powers came from Jake, us being soul mates our souls are in tune with one another and because he has magical powers, I have magical powers. I loved the thought that our souls were connected on such a deep level. 

* * *

My father was coming home today, and I was really excited! I still didn't know where he went but I was glad he was coming home. 

It was storming today so we couldn't go outside and play. Sirius was mad that we couldn't go out and run but he instantly shut up when Leah asked him to go back to sleep. I was really tired for some reason and I didn't wake up until 11 o'clock. 

The others were feeling the same, probably the weather making us feeling us so tired, and we dragged ourselves downstairs. Jake carried me, I'm to lazy to walk downstairs. I felt him sit down and I curled into his lap breathing in his cedar wood scent. "What's wrong with her?" 

Jasper asked obviously taking in my lazy attitude. "She's not awake yet, and I was hungry but when I went to get up she had to come." Jasper chuckled.

"Bella your daughter is lazy." 

"I'm not lazy. I just like to sleep." 

I mumbled into Jakes chest. He smiled into my hair as he kissed it. My mother placed the large bowl of scrambled eggs and fruit in front of Jake. 

He picked up the fork with one hand and began eating, occasionally feeding a few bites of fruit from his fork. I would need to hunt soon. The others came down and began eating except for Sirius. I heard his chair scrape backwards as he got up. I felt Jake shift and soon felt Sirius up against me on top of Jake. "Jakey Poo! I just love you so much! You're so big, strong, hard and handsome! I just want to eat you up! I want you to touch me everywhere and I don't want to wait to have sex, I want to do more, but Daddy says-" I tackled Sirius to the ground. 

He easily collapsed underneath my strength and I bared my long sharp fangs. I felt my eyes grow black in anger, how dare he listen in on my private conversations! Sirius grinned, he knows I would never hurt him but I lower my head anyways. 

I sniff his jugular vein along his neck. He stiffened but I stopped the smile trying to push its way on my mouth. "I'm going to suck your blood!" I said in my best Romanian accent before bursting out laughing. My family laughed as well at Sirius's horror stricken face. 

I turned to him, "Don't eavesdrop on my conversations. It's not cool, what's my business is my business and what's yours is yours." I said and he nodded as he got up. I followed his action and sat back in Jakes lap. I heard a car pull into the driveway, Dad was home! 

Wish his crazy driving they arrived in no time. I smelled my family but there was a different smell that was unfamiliar to me. It wasn't very sweet but tangy, spicy and had an ocean tint to it. I was confused as to who this was. They walked in and I ran to my father hugging him. 'Who's here?' I thought in my head knowing he would hear me. 

"Nessie, someone is going to be staying with us for a while, her name is Caly Jones." 

**A/N: DUH DUH DUHHHHHH!!!! Who is Caly Jones???? Read and Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

A girl maybe and inch or two taller than me stepped out from behind Carlisle. She was extremely beautiful, her hair was a deep mahogany brown that fell in straight layers around her heart shaped face.

Her skin was a light gold and seemed to glow over her flawless body and skin. It was tattooed in swirl like designs that moved down her arms, legs, chest, feet and up her neck and around her left eye. Her eyes were dark around the rims lined with long thick black lashes.

I gasped when I saw her eyes, they were purple. A deep reddish purple that stood out in a dramatic contrast. "Caly is different like us, she's a mermaid." My father said breaking the trance that I had fallen into as I studied her. I nodded and caught her eye.

"I'm Nessie, are you really a mermaid?" I asked and she smiled. "Yes, I change when I come into contact with water. I'm glad I finally met you Nessie.

Your father has not stopped talking about you the whole way here." Her voice was like bells in her soft soprano voice. I laughed at my father, "Well there is more than just me here."

I pointed to everyone who I introduced, "Jake, Leah, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Alice, Jasper, my mom Bella, Esme, Rose and Seth." She smiled at every person. When I turned to Seth he was looking really weird and staring at Caly. She looked at him and stopped for just a moment as everything fell into place before smiling at him which instantly returned.

They imprinted. He patted the seat next to him, You can sit down, you want something to drink?" He said in his slow deep voice that she seemed to relax instantly.

She nodded a yes slowly, "Water, please." He jumped up walking over to get the glass our of the cabinet and then to the fridge to get her a glass as she sat down. "Caly, Alice will take you shopping to get some clothes, I'm sure the girls will want to go with you. It's going to storm today anyways."

Carlisle said and us girls nodded. "Alright, but can the guys come too? Will you come…Seth?" Seth turned around with her glass of ice water, he looked at her like Jake looked at me. I beamed even though I just met Caly I really liked her, she seemed like a sweet girl.

Lily and Leah felt the same way as we started asking her questions. She was seventeen, lived with her father, she's from the Caribbean and will be attending Hogwarts as a seventh year. She knew Carlisle since she was a baby and he had looked after her when her father went on business trips. Remus wanted to know if she had any sisters and she smiled saying that she was an only child.

Alice came downstairs and started yelling at everyone to get dressed because she wanted to leave in twenty minuets. Rose was coming with us which would be fun, she was fun to shop with, it also meant we were going to Victoria's Secret.

I grabbed Jakes hand and pushed my thoughts into his head.

-Rose is coming, she'll want to go into Victoria's Secret. You should come with me, I might need help choosing what to get. Maybe I'll need help trying them on.'

He squeezed my hand leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Can I be in the dressing room?" My breath hitched and he noticed, smirking.

Today would be fun.

* * *

Caly was really quiet, she stayed by Seth the whole time, she drank a lot of water too. I was very curious about Caly and really wanted to know her better. I walked beside her and started up a conversation.

"Hey Caly, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Same, are you excited to start school? Hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor with us?"

"Yeah I am, and I'm sure I will be but what are the other houses?"

"Slytherin, their bad you don't want to be in their, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

"Why are the Slytherins bad?"

"They believe that magical people should only be of pureblood. People who are half-blood, like Remus, or Muggle-born, like Lily and me, should not be taught magic, we're mud bloods to them.

Which, in our world, is a very insulting word. Its like the fuck you in the magical world. They are just very strange and like death, cruelty and stuff like that.

We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with them and the teacher was teaching us about the three unforgivable curses and they were laughing when the teacher did the cruciaters curse on a spider. How someone would laugh at that is absolutely horrible, it was screaming, twitching and trying to get away but couldn't and they were laughing.

That's sick, absolutely sick, that's why you should stay away from the Slytherins."

"Oh! That is horrible, well I hope I'll be in Gryffindor."

"You'll like Hogwarts, there's a lot to do, like Quidditch, The Christmas Ball, the classes are pretty cool, and we go into Hogsmeade, the town near Hogwarts and other stuff as well."

"I'm never been to a dance, or shopping, let alone taking classes, well I guess you could count my father teaching me how to use a sword and shoot a gun accurately."

"You're like a pirate!"

"Something like that." She laughed.

We went to a lot of stores; American Eagle, Abercrombie, Wet Seal, Pac Sun, Hollister, and a lot of other stores to get clothes, make up, bags, shoes and accessories.

However Rose, of course, wanted to go to Victoria's Secret so we walked into the last store of the day. Remus was in heaven, the dork. Alice directed, ordered, us to the dressing rooms along with the guys to sit in the chairs facing the doors. Alice came back in a flash with Rose who were both holding a huge stack of underwear.

"Hurry up and put the underwear on and then come out so I can decide if you look hot or not." Alice ordered. I rolled my eyes closing the dressing room door. I started stripping pulling on the first thing I saw. It was a dark red and very lacy bra and panty set. The bra pushed my breast up creating a deep cleavage.

The underwear was boy cut and hung extremely low, thank god Aunt Alice makes me get bikini waxes. I looked in the mirror, it was cute and I looked hot until I realized that my tattoos showed. Wizard tattoos are different than muggle tattoos, they never fade and don't hurt as much.

They could penetrate any kind of skin, werewolf, vampire, mermaid, wizard, etc. Magical bodies were harder, tougher and more durable. We live much longer than humans as well, except werewolves, mermaids, and vampires were immortal. Wizards were not immortal but lived for hundreds of years.

I have three tattoos, a wolf paw print on my left breast right over my heart, for Jake, a snitch on my hip, for Quidditch, and the Chinese symbols for love, peace, harmony, and hope on my lower back, or as Sirius likes to call it my virgin tramp stamp.

My parents would flip a bitch if they found out. We all had tattoos except for Lily. Sirius had them everywhere, he has a whole sleeve on his right arm. Remus and James have similar tattoos on their chest shoulders and arms and Jake had his pack tattoo, some designs on his back, our names on his chest, above his heart, and a wolf howling at the moon on his other arm.

I didn't have my wand with me to cover them up, they're going to find out sooner or later. Guess it's going to be today. I walked out and saw the other girls in the same set but different colors, Leah white, Lily green, and Caly purple.

I looked at Jake who was starring at me with lust filled black eyes. It seemed like all the guys were staring at their girl, Remus looked uncomfortable and was twiddling his thumbs. Alice studied each of us deciding if she liked it on us before sending us back to try the next thing on. I took that off and pulled out a sleeping set.

The bra part was black and lacy with a diamond stud thing in the middle, a sheer black baby doll hung to my hips where the black boy cut underwear matched the bra. I pulled them on, you could still see my tattoos, I'm surprised my aunts didn't say anything when I walked out the first time.

I stepped out into Jake's lust filled gaze, he better prepared for when we get home, I'm about to jump him. We tried on a lot more lingerie before we were finally done. Rose and Alice left which gave me a chance to pull Jake into the dressing room with me. He happily came with no objections, I shut the door quickly turning around to face Jake. His lips molded against mine roughly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck opening my mouth to let him in. He picked me up and pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his hips and ground myself into his growing erection. He groaned in my mouth. I felt him harden more and it rubbed against my core, I whimpered wanting more. It felt so good, he was huge and he wasn't even that hard.

How he was going to fit inside me is unknown to me. He palmed my breast sending the pulling heat into overdrive.

I groaned louder against him running my hands through his choppy straight black hair. He pulled away kissing down my neck as he sucked and nibbled. I was out of it, overpowered by lust. I pulled him back up to kiss me on the lips.

He tasted heavenly, he was my drug and I needed an hourly hit of it. "Nessie, stop fooling around! Save it for home!" Alice said which broke the mood.

I sighed as Jake set me gently on my feet. He kissed my cheek before slipping out of the door. I changed quickly back into my shorts and t-shirt. Gathering the underwear I checked myself in the mirror.

My face was flushed and there was a large purplish bruise on my neck. I blushed, it was a hickey. I pulled my hair over my shoulder to hide the mark from my friends, Sirius would defiantly have something to say about it. I walked out and saw Leah and Lily just as flustered, I chuckled, we need lives.

The boys were grinning like mad men and Remus looked extremely uncomfortable. Seth and Caly were talking quietly while Alice paid for everything. Jake took my hand and we headed out to the parking lot to go home.

"So Nessie, when did you get your tattoos?" Rose asked me looking at me through the rear view window. "I got the wolf and snitch last year and the Chinese symbols fifth year. Please don't tell dad. He'll be so mad, please don't tell." She smiled,

"How did you get them with your vampire skin?"

"It's a magical tattoo, they're different than muggle tattoos."

"Could I get one?"

"Yeah, actually I did a lot of the ones on Sirius and Jake. I have the stuff in my room."

"Could you do one for me?"

"Yeah, but please don't tell Dad about mine?"

"I won't, I'm sure Emmet and Jasper will want some too."

"Okay it will be fun, it can be a tattoo party." She laughed and drove faster.

Esme had made some chicken parmesan which was very good as always. Caly had raw fish and a lot more water. I gave Rose her tattoo, she wanted a rose on her hip and Emmet wanted a dragon on his shoulder blade, Jasper got a cool design thing he found off the internet on his upper arm.

My mom someone found out about my tattoos, I guess Rose told her which was fine, she said I wasn't in trouble but I was not aloud to get anymore. I want to get one on my ankle but oh well, I'll just sneak and get it.

Apollo, my owl, was now bringing the Daily Prophet which kept us up to date with most things in the Wizarding World. There was a new minister, Patrocolus Malfoy.

I bet that was a huge ego booster to their family. His son, Lucisious, was Sirius and Jakes cousin, he was a Slytherin and insisted that making fun of me was essential to his daily routine.

He can kiss my ass. He is the most cocky and arrogant person I have ever met. He is pure Slytherin with everything he does, the way he talks, walks, acts. It's disgusting. I hated him, he annoyed me and was evil.

There were rumors about a marriage law being passed this summer. I didn't believe it, I knew that the magical population was decreasing but the government wouldn't go to that extreme, I hope.

However if Lucisious was anything like his father that law would be passed within days of his new job. I've decided that if a law is passed that I will do everything in my power to marry Jake.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the middle of July and Caly and I had become pretty close in such a short span of time. She still kept close to Seth, which was really cute, but we talked more as the days went by. I think she is starting to relax and feel more accepted. However her Caribbean accent still caught me off guard from time to time.

"Morning Caly, sleep well?"

"Hey Nessie, and yes I did. Is it going to storm today?"

"Looks like it, Alice will know."

"Okay, so what are we going do today?"

"I don't know, movies maybe…I don't care. Did you have something in mind?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you?"

This caught me off guard, she had never really talked to anyone but Seth and me occasionally. I nodded and sat down beside her on the kitchen table.

"Sure what's up?"

"I trust you Nessie, and I want to be your friend. I've never had a friend before, but I want to be your friend. I'm going to tell you about myself, who I am and what I can do. My father is Davy Jones, he carries the magical world to the underworld when they die.

For example when you die my father will take your soul to the underworld. Well he's suppose to, my father isn't the nicest person, he only makes one trip a year. When you die your body is "taken" to my fathers ship, The Flying Dutchmen, when you get there my father will officially kill you unless you want to work for him. Death is better.

About twenty years ago my father met the princess of Atlantis, she was a mermaid. Her name was Aurora, they fell in love and she became pregnant with me.

My mother died in childbirth, your grandfather helped her but because she was a mermaid he wasn't able to save her. My father was devastated, he swore that he would spare another soul but would make them suffer like he did.

However he doesn't hold Carlisle responsible for her death, in fact Carlisle is his only friend. He trusts him with his life. He's my godfather. My father loves me very much, he has tried to give me everything he could and I love him very much.

He's always been there for me. He taught me everything he knows, swordsmanship, shoot a gun accurately, shoot an arrow, lead a naval army into battle, and sail a ship with fifty sea dead men. The souls my father keeps until he visit's the underworld float underneath the ship, it's pretty eerie. Because my mother was a mermaid I am too, but I'm only half. I can go on land and have lungs, I can't touch water without changing.

Mermaids have witch like powers, which is why I'm going to school with you, I don't need a wand though, I use my hands. I can control water, like boil it, or freeze it, talk to fish, and other stuff like that. My full name is Calypso, like the sea nymph from ancient Greece.

As bad as my father is, I'm not a bad person, I have a soul, that's why I come here when my father goes to the underworld, I would die. I really hope we can be friends but I understand if you don't want too." I sat there in shock. I was letting everything process and when it finally did I hugger her tightly.

"Of course I want to be friends, everyone has a wacko in their family. Mine is my father." She laughed, I heard my Dad huff in frustration.

"We learned about Davy Jones in Defense Against the Dark Arts but I didn't know he had a daughter, that's pretty cool. So since we're sharing stuff I'll let you know that I have a special talent of my own. I can push my thoughts, emotions or whatever is in my brain into your head just by touching you."

"LET ME SEE!"

I touched her hand and pushed my thoughts of how cool, brave, and strong I thought she was, I told her that she is more than welcome here and if she needs anyone to talk to that I will always be there for her.

"Thank you Nessie, that means a lot to me."

"Anytime, you want something to eat? I think there is shrimp in the fridge."

"Okay, I love shrimp. So you and Jake are good?"

"Yeah we are, any boys you like?"

"Maybe…."

"WHO!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!" She laughed.

"Seth…" I grinned, I knew he imprinted on her that's why she was starting to like him.

"He likes you too, but don't tell him I told you that."

"You think so? He knows what I told you, I feel so relaxed around him, I feel like I can tell him anything, Plus he's really cute too, when we went to Victoria's Secret he wouldn't stop staring at me and when I asked him he said I was beautiful.

He asked me if he could see me in my mermaid form. I told him the next time we go to the beach I would show him…"

"Yeah he likes you, it's pretty obvious."

"Will you ask him if he does, so I don't do something stupid."

"Sure, your tattoos are really cool by the way."

"Thank you, but they're not tattoos, its my skin. I was born this way, it's a mermaid thing. So are my eyes, whatever color our eyes are it is the same as our tail."

"I wondered why your eyes were purple, I had never seen that before. I have tattoos too but I got them at a parlor thing,"

"Yeah I saw them at Victoria's Secret. They're cute. I saw that Jake has your name and his on his heart, that's really sweet."

"Yeah, he got them when I was a forth year. I did a lot of the guys tattoos, I'm not that good but they came out pretty decent. I like to draw and doodle but I'm only good unless I try and I'm pretty damn lazy."

She laughed we talked for a long time, Lily and Leah eventually came down and joined in but Caly and I were much closer now. We were both half-breeds who were new to this world. We understand each other.

* * *

"Are we driving to the beach?" I asked Jake, it was early and everyone was showering and preparing for the day.

We planned on going to the beach today because it was going to be nice out, it was surprisingly warm for Forks, around ninety. "I think so, the others can't run like we can and we will be able to take food with us." I nodded and began getting looking in the pantry trying to decide on what to bring.

"Jake where did you put the fire whiskey?"

"You are not having a drink at eight o'clock in the morning. Good god Ness you're getting to be as bad as Padfoot. And that is saying something, I swear that boy is going to be a drunk 24/7." I laughed as I found the bottle and put it on the counter. The guys all had nicknames for each other, Sirius was Padfoot, Jake was Alpha, James was Prongs and Remus was Moony.

"You are such a dork." Jake said as I tried to act annoyed by putting my hand on my hip and snapping my fingers in a Z motion, I really need a life… I smiled finishing our lunch and set it in the big blue cooler.

We left for the beach in Jasper's truck. Jake put our stuff in the back and put the surfboards on the roof. I sat next to Jake, Sirius was on my lap.

That boy is going to get raped up the ass one day and I'm going to laugh in his face when it happens (I want you guys to know that butt rape is horrible and I'm not making fun of it at all, trust me I would be the last person to make fun of rape).

My father might send me to a mental hospital but it will be worth it. We finally got there and the guys ran to the beach like the toddlers they are, dorks.

Embry, Quil, and Jared were coming later to hang out with us. The girls and I found a good spot and laid out the large fluffy beach towels along with the cooler full of snacks. I pulled my plaid shorts and t-shirt off revealing my red and navy bikini.

There was a white anchor on my breast and little red lobsters on the right. Jake was in his red and orange swimming trunks, Sirius in blue checkered, Remus was in dark navy trunks with white accents and stitching, Seth had yellow shorts and James had white trunks on with black skulls. Lily and Leah laid down on the towels and turned the music on.

I pulled Caly's hand urging her towards the water. She sighed and followed knowing what I wanted. As we walked in the water it split going away from us like Moses did with the Red Sea. I looked at her confused, "I don't feel like being a whale."

She said as we moved farther out, she let go of my hand I dove into the water giving her space to change. I rose up about seven feet away. She smiled before letting the water engulf her, a bright bluish white light glowed then slowly faded. She came up leaning her head back so her long dark hair was out of her face. She was sparkling, her eyes were brighter and her hair looked black. She whistled a slow soft soprano sound that vibrated through the water.

The leaned back and let her tail come up. The fan was large and the circular swirls were painted on with black ink across the rich purple that matched her eyes perfectly. She sparkled in a glittery way. "I know, I look different." I grinned and swam over to her pulling her in a hug. I felt her soft scales on my leg as she hugged back. "If I wasn't with Jake and I was dude, I would so date you."

She laughed, there was splashing in the background. I looked over her and saw about five dolphins swimming towards us. "That's why you whistled." She nodded. The swam around us and I touched ones silky wet head. "I'm going to name you…Nemo Junior."

Jake and the rest of the guys were now with us. "Oh no! Swim away Nemo Junior, she'll kill you like Icabob Crane and Nemo!" Seth said in mock horror, I told him shut up. Caly started talking to them in a strange language that I didn't understand but the dolphins did.

They nodded and swam out away from us, I guess Caly wasn't taking any chances… We waited, suddenly there were more splashes and the dolphins started jumping out of the water, doing flips and twirls in sync with one another. I beamed at Caly, she was amazing.

We swam almost the entire time with the dolphins. Seth stayed close to Caly and I thought I saw her blushing a few times. I heard my phone go off telling me I had a call. I ran to the beach at vampire speed, it was my dad.

"Hi Dad, what's up?"

"Nessie, you need to come home now, something has come up and we to talk."

"Okay, we'll be there in about ten minuets, no ones hurt right?"

"No, no just hurry Ness please."

"Okay we're coming." I hung up the phone and explained everything, we threw the stuff in the car and headed back home, Poor Caly didn't even have time to change back to human so she was in Seth's lap trying to dry. I had a strange feeling this had something to do with the wizarding government…


	12. Chapter 12

We walked into the kitchen and I saw Carlisle, my grandfather, sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet. This couldn't be good, my grandfather never read the first page just the medical improvements.

"Dad what happened? Was…"

"Yes, honey, they passed the marriage law."

"NO! No, they can't do that! I don't want to marry someone I don't know. I want to marry Jake!"

I was crying now, I didn't understand how the government could do something like that, well actually I could with Patrocolus Malfoy in office. Lily and Leah were silently crying too.

"I've read the law, and there are some good things, they are giving the magical population until September first to chose a partner of their choice and marry them. That person has to be of age, so seventeen, and be a part of the magical world, which you all are. These are life long marriages, they are unbreakable, no divorce.

Consummation must be made with in twenty-four hours of the wedding ceremony or the marriage will be revoked. Two children must be conceived by the three year mark as well. Alice is already working, you guys are free to chose what you want to do, but Nessie I highly encourage you and Jake."

My Dad said which I understood. I could marry Jake, we would be fine. So would the others, we were all apart of the magical community.

I nodded, Jake took my hand and led me to the living room. I sat on his lap and pushed my thoughts into his head. 'I want to get married, I know it's not the best time with school and then Auror training afterwards but I can't lose you, I need you. I love you Jake and I can't live the rest of my life without you in it.'

"I was actually going to propose to you at Christmas, I have the ring. It's not how I wanted to do things but we don't really have a choice." I smiled with as much love as I could muster. Jake and I were getting married.

* * *

Sirius and Leah were getting married as well, they were imprints, soul mates. Lily and James were also getting married much to James excitement.

Jake gave me the ring which I have yet to take off. Seth and Caly were together now, he finally got up the nerve to tell her he imprinted on her, she was ecstatic. I knew they had talked about the marriage law, she was hoping that he would ask her.

Today we were going dress shopping. The weddings would be at the main house, and next week. Leah and Sirius's were on Monday, mine and Jakes on Tuesday, and Lily and James's on Wednesday. Alice was having a hay day with all of the wedding plans.

Dumbledore was coming along with James and Lily's parents. Poor Remus wasn't allowed to get married because according to the law he was dangerous and they didn't want the werewolf genes passed down. I think he was relieved of this, he didn't have to be on high alert of Alice the Wedding Planner all day.

It was Saturday and Alice was driving to the wedding dress store in Seattle. The weddings were not going to be big and extravagant, they were small and simple, just family and close friends.

We were loaded into the dressing rooms while Alice went and looked for the perfect dresses. She came back with two dresses for each of us, even Caly. I pulled the white satin dress on. It was a ball gown dress that fell long to the floor and even longer in the back creating a train.

It was very puffy with the sparkly tool, the top was form fitting, white and simple as it accented my slim curves and full chest. I loved it, I was beautiful. This was the dress.

I walked out of the dressing room and my mom, bless her heart, looked like she was going to cry if she could, "Oh my sweet baby girl, you're so beautiful." I stood in front of the large mirror on the platform like stool. "It is perfect."

I said, I had found my dress and I loved it. Lily was next, her dress was also perfect for her with the pure white dress that was form fitting to her upper thigh before it spread out in vertical layers. The gathered off the shoulder straps gave the dress a dramatic look instead of the traditional strapless.

Her dress also had a small train in the back of her dress as well as mine, I think all wedding dresses do… Leah's dress was also very beautiful with the strapless top that clung to her figure the back was completely open showing off her caramel colored skin.

The back down to a point and then flowed out in gentle silk waves to the floor. Leah was beaming along with the rest of us, she had found her dress. Caly followed Leah in her white dress to stand on the platform. Her dress was by far the most detailed.

It was a halter top with a deep V neck. A dark purple band was settled under her bust. The bottom was long and flowy reminding me of water, clear crystal beads copied her skin pattern as it moved around the dress giving it a iridescent look when she turned in the light. It was magnificent. "I really hope he asks me, I love him so much and this dress is a must have."

I hugged her chuckling at her comment. We changed back into our regular clothes while Alice bought the dresses. Mrs. Potter was coming today to help with the weddings as well, she was bringing the boys dress robes.

We got home and went our separate ways. James and Sirius gave their rings to their girls which they instantly loved. I'm going to pretend I didn't see my friends go upstairs. Jake and I sat down in the living room to watch a movie. Mr. and Mrs. Potter arrived after the movie was done b Floo. I love James's parents, they're so nice and they're head of the Auror department so I'm set to go when I go into training.

"Hi Mrs. Potter!"

"Hello Nessie, where's Alice?"

"In the kitchen."

She went to the kitchen while Alice was freaking out about food.

"What about house elves?"

Mrs. Potter asked Alice.

"You could use ours, they will cook the food while we focus on everything else."

"Would you please? That would help so much!"

"Dobby, Daisy, Doodle, Donner, Dusty?" There were five load cracks as the elves appeared in their colored togas.

"Miss Potter called?"

"Nessie and Jake, Lily and James, and Sirius and Leah and probably Caly and Seth are getting married next week and we need help with food and wedding cakes. Would handle the food please?"

"Yes, Miss Potter."

She smiled. I walked into the kitchen with my parents and Jake. My mother jumped back when she saw the house elves standing there in the kitchen looking up at Mrs. Potter in her Auror robes.

"Dobby!"

"Miss Nessie! Dobby missed you!" He ran over and hugged my legs. I smiled, Dobby is my favorite house elf. His cooking was out of this world and he always made me snacks when we went to the Potters. He's quite the gossip too.

"I missed you too. I'm getting married on Tuesday."

"Dobby know this, Dobby is going to make Miss Nessie and Master Jacob the best wedding cake ever!"

"Thank you Dobby, I'm sure it will be wonderful."

He beamed, my mother was still freaking out because of the bug eyed two foot creatures with huge feet, hands and heads. They're not the greatest looking things but they're really cool when thing need to get done. They're amazing cooks. She nodded and sat down by Alice who was reviewing DJ's. I heard Caly bound down the stairs screaming my name.

"NESSIE!!!!! NESSIE!!! OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT!!!!"

"Caly, are you on something? Good lord, did Sirius give you something?"

"He asked me to marry him! He loves me!" She was jumping up and down and I screamed with her. I was ecstatic for her. A light caught my eye and I saw the ring.

It had a small solitaire white diamond with a mother of pearl on both sides. It was simple and very beautiful. "Your ring is so beautiful. Oh Caly I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, I'm happy too. I know we just met but I love him a lot."

Seth appeared in the doorway and she ran to him, he kissed her on the cheek and held her close. "I guess it's a good thing we got a dress today." I said sitting at the table. She nodded smiling. The rest of the weekend was spent planning and preparing. Monday came soon enough.

* * *

The guys went to La Push with Sirius to get ready while the girls and I stayed at the main house. We decided on no bridesmaids or groomsmen so just the bride would walk down the aisle. My mom brought up snacks while Leah got ready.

The wedding was at two o'clock and it was ten now. She had just gotten out of the shower and Alice was waxing her legs and bikini. Poor Leah, I should have told her I know a charm that will remove the unwanted hair.

Alice then helped her put on the white and lacy lingerie set, which would obviously be needed for tonight. She pulled on the silk bath robe Rose handed her, it was to hot for the big fluffy bath robes. Alice guided her to the cushioned stool where she began styling her hair.

She blow dried, curled, and added volume to her curly black hair. Rose suggested a half up-do which Alice agreed with, pulling up half of her hair in layers so it caused her long curly black hair to fall in a ebony waterfall. Diamond clips were slid in to add detail and hold the style.

Personally I don't think her hair was going anywhere with all of the hairspray Alice sprayed on. Rose did her make up, keeping it light and natural just accenting her natural beauty.

It was one now and I could tell Leah was nervous as I helped her put on her dress and veil. My mom and the rest of us went downstairs and took our seats just as the music was starting.

Everyone stood like tradition stated as the bride walked down the aisle.

Charlie, my grandfather on my mothers side, married Leah's mother, Sue. He was handing her off to Sirius. I smiled brightly at her which she instantly returned. Sirius met her before the alter where Professor Dumbledore stood to unite them.

Sirius was very handsome with his black dress robes and his wild curly hair combed back. "Hello, we gather here today to unite Mr. Sirius Orion Black and Leah Annabelle Clearwater in holy matrimony. Sirius do you take Leah to be your wife?"

"Hell yeah! I mean I do." I shook my head chuckling, only Sirius would do that.

"Leah, do you take Sirius to be your husband?"

"I do."

"With the power of magic I bind thee in this mortal life until after death where you will be rejoined as one soul. Take your hands and place them on top of one another."

Leah placed her hands on top of Sirius's and they started to glow. There eyes locked and Dumbledore began the spell. A huge light surrounded Sirius and Leah connecting their souls physically, emotionally, and mentally.

The light faded and they were smiling, eyes still locked. "You may now kiss the bride." Sirius leaned in kissing her gently before grinning and grabbing her around the waist, spinning around so he could dip her back kissing her passionately.

She gripped his shoulders so she wouldn't fall back on her butt. I rolled my eyes, again only Sirius would do that. The pack, and Emmet, whooped and hollered. I clapped along with the rest of the normal people in the congregation. My father chuckled behind me obviously reading my thoughts.

They pulled apart and headed down the aisle greeting everyone. I pulled her into a hug congratulating her. Sirius was shaking Dumbledore's hand. I hugged Sirius after saying hello to our Headmaster. "I'm so happy that you finally found a girl that you can commit too."

He laughed. "Honey, I was just getting in practice for tonight."

"Don't talk to me."

He laughed again, my family was giving their condolences, along with the pack. Sue was crying happy tears. Her little girl finally got her happy ending.

Emmet turned on the outdoor speakers and we all danced, the house elves did a wonderful job with the food. I loved dancing with Jake, even though we couldn't grind like we did at the school dances I still had fun as he twirled me around the dance floor.

I danced with Leah, Remus, Seth, Emmet, Jasper, Sirius, James, my Dad and Caly. All the girls were wearing formal sundresses while the guys were dressed in summer dress robes. Yellow and orange roses were everywhere as they gave off their sweet aroma.

Everything was beautifully done. As Jake pulled me against his warm chest, I thought about Sirius and Leah and what they were doing right now.

Jake and I would be doing the same thing in less than twenty-four hours. He had rented a small log cabin for us to spend our wedding night in.

Sirius had done the same thing for him and Leah's wedding night. James was taking Lily to the Potter Island and Seth was taking Caly back to his, soon to be theirs, apartment in La Push. 'I'm getting married tomorrow.' I thought smiling before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Please review! If you have any suggestions please tell me, I need help with names for their kids. Critical reviews are welcomed PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I will update sooner, the wedding of Jake and Nessie is next. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on Nessie, time to wake up. We need to get you ready." Alice was gently shaking me awake. I noticed Jake was gone, he must have gone La Push with the pack. "Okay, I'm up. What time is it?" I asked sitting up yawning.

"About ten. Lily and Mrs. Potter are changing the flowers and your mom is making you breakfast. Go hop in the shower, you can eat while I do your hair."

I nodded heading into my bathroom and turned the hot water on. I stripped down but turned to face the mirror, 'Would Jake like my body?' I studied myself from a front view and a side view. I was skinny and very well toned from Quidditch, my skin was flawless and smooth.

My breasts weren't huge but an average 34 C, the dusty rose nipple was not hard but still at attention, if that's what you would call it. My butt was solid, and round. Jake always taps me on the ass so he must like it if he constantly touches it, boys are weird.

I don't see how boobs and asses are so damn great, boobs are fat and we shit out of our asses but whatever floats their boat. I shook my head, Jake would love me no matter what I looked like. I stepped into the hot water letting run over my stiff muscles from sleeping.

I took my time making sure every surface was clean and smooth. I saw a big white fluffy towel folded neatly on the counter, Alice must have put it there. Stepping out I wrapped it around me drying myself off. I squeezed out the excess water from my hair into the sink and walked out. Alice wanted to wax me like she did with Leah but I told her about the charm Lily and I discovered our fifth year that removed unwanted hair. I only needed to shave maybe twice a year.

Alice nodded and helped me into the white lingerie. The push up bra made my chest even bigger and created a deep cleavage. The bottoms were just lace but were boy cut so they weren't to bad. Alice helped me putt the garter strap on which Jake would then take off later at the reception. That will be interesting, it certainly was with Sirius.

The flowers I chose were red roses, so Alice painted my nails the same beautiful red. She pulled my hair up in a huge braid that wrapped around my head in a crown like mannerism. Next she fixed in the diamond bobby pins before placing the veil that was attached to a small tiara at the front. She then started my makeup, keeping it light and bright the only heavy thing she added was the red lip stain and the clear lip gloss to make my lips redder.

My mom helped me into my dress and shoes and I was ready to go. My father came in and he looked like he would cry if he could. "My baby girl isn't a baby anymore. You're all grown up and getting married. I'm so proud of you sweetheart, so very proud. I love you very much honey. You amaze me everyday and you look absolutely beautiful.

I think Jacob might shit his pants, I know Sirius was thinking about and since those two are cousins…" I laughed through my tears. "Yeah, I question Sirius's sanity everyday." "Nessie you have no room to talk, in fact you guys are the ones that pull all the stupid shit we do." James said walking in with Lily. "Because the space you have to talk is that much bigger.

You're right up there with us." James, Sirius, and I always pulled pranks, jokes, and stupid stuff just to have a good laugh. Jake and Lily hated it when we pulled pranks because Jake thought I would get hurt and Lily was just annoyed. Remus was the mastermind behind all of the plans.

We were able to pull off a lot of the stuff we did because James had an invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map we had finished in our fifth year.

The map was a map of Hogwarts and the grounds, except it could tell you who was there, where they were, what they were doing, and where they were going. It's really clever if I do say so myself. I think Dumbledore knows we have it, or what it is we have but if he does he hasn't said anything. I have been to that mans office more than I consider healthy.

Dumbledore knows about me, my family and the pack. He allows me to hunt at the edge of the forbidden forest while at school, just as long as no one sees me and I get rid of the evidence so students don't see the carcasses and get freaked out.

I also think Dumbledore know that Sirius, Jake, James and I help Remus during the full moon but again he has yet to say anything. I love Dumbledore though, I look up to him. He's an incredible wizard, many people want him to be minister of magic however he chooses to stay headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm glad, it would be weird with another headmaster of Hogwarts. I hugged Lily and James and they headed down with Alice to get their seats, it was time.

* * *

If my father was not standing next to me supporting half of my weight I think I would faint. I was so nervous walking down the stairs, I just knew I was going to trip.

Thank the good lord I didn't. As I reached the end of the steps everyone stood and my eyes met Jakes. I as home, Jake was there and we were being united as one.

I beamed at him which he instantly returned. We neared the end of the aisle and Edward hugged me gently, I kissed his cheek. 'I'll always be your little girl Daddy.' I thought knowing he would hear me. He smiled and placed my hand in Jakes.

The ceremony began, Dumbledore being the priest. We said our vows and then with a flash of light I felt our souls intertwining, connecting us physically, emotionally, and mentally. The magical contract was binding with the imprintation increasing our love ten fold. The light slowly faded disappearing leaving us dazed and a little dizzy.

"You may kiss the bride Jake."

I felt him snap out of it. He leaned towards me capturing my lips with his. He pulled me against his chest, I could fell the passion, love and lust he was feeling. We reluctantly pulled apart as the crowd whooped and hollered. I smiled up at Ja-, my husband.

He took my hand and we walked down the aisle greeting everyone. My parents were smiling, and my mom looked incredibly happy.

"Jake, you're happy now, you finally got the girl of your dreams." She said when we approached them.

"Yes, I'm extremely lucky."

Jake said smiling down at me, I blushed at his statement. They smiled before leaving us with our friends.

The reception was beautiful, red roses were everywhere and the food was delicious. Emmet stood up clearing his throat to get every ones attention.

"I would like to ask the bride and groom to come to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." I smiled as Jake took my hand leading me onto the patio.

My father began playing a soft romantic harmony on the grand piano a few yards away. Jake placed a hand on my waist and I placed a hand on his shoulder, our other hands connected beside us. We swayed gently in time with the music, he occasionally twirled me away from him but always pulled me against his hard warm chest. As the music went on and turned into other songs other couples started to join us dancing. The DJ started playing his music so my dad came over took Jakes place while Jake danced with Lily. Soon it was time for cake, we cute the cake with the silver knife Alice had given us, my hand on top of his. I made sure to take a big piece for of cake for Jake while he took a smaller piece.

I laughed as I shoved the large piece of cake into his mouth. He rolled his eyes but it quickly before giving me mine, I sucked the frosting off of his fingers causing him to groan and my dad to growl. Sirius and James laughed. The cake was delicious, Dobby did an amazing job.

"Hey Jake! I think its time you pulled that garter off!" James said laughing. "I think you may be right Prongs." Jake said chuckling. He got up kneeling in front of me, the guys stood behind him ready to catch it when he threw it. Jake ducked under my many layers of silk and tool. I felt his hot breath against my leg. His hands gripped my calves spreading them apart.

He ran his soft lips up my leg getting closer. His hands kept me still, I am so horny right now. He skipped past the garter and went right to my core barely kissing my clit.

I gasped shuddering, "Jacob if you value your life I suggest you come up and clean up your thoughts."

My dad growled. Jake pulled the garter off in record timing. Seth caught it but then threw it at Sirius's head who was trying to swipe the frosting off the cake. We said good bye as everything came to a close. Leah and Sirius left for their cottage as did we.

* * *

We arrived in front of the door, the backyard was a rocky cliff that fell into the ocean. Pine trees were everywhere locking us in in our own complete oasis. Jake lifted me up into his arms and with a swish of his wand the door opened. Candles were lit everywhere along with a small fire in the stone fireplace. He locked the door along with wards so no one could get in.

"I'm going to take care of you Nessie, I promise it will be okay. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you Jake, with everything I have. I love you."

He kissed me gently pouring so much into the kiss. He started walking forward and heard a door shut. He broke the kiss and set me down. "Stay right here, I'll be right back." He went into what looked like a bathroom. I looked around the room, a king size bed with dark hunter green bedding was in the corner, windows were everywhere along the side of the logged walls.

A plasma screen was on one of the walls facing the bed, along with a few hunting pictures with hounds and ducks. The cream shag carpet was smooth and soft under my feet as I took off my heels setting them up against the wall. I listed to what Jake was doing, he was turning the bath on. I smiled, he's so sweet. He came back into the room. His cloak was off and his white shirt unbuttoned. He smiled throwing his cloak onto the dress along with his white shirt.

"Come here sweetheart."

I walked toward him.

"Turn around love."

I turned away from him as he began unbuttoning my dress kissing every piece of exposed flesh. They sent goose bumps up my arms and down my back as the feeling of his hot lips against my skin went to right to my lower stomach. The dress loosened and dropped to the floor.

His hands settled on my waist pulling me up against his chest. His hot body up against mine sent electric shocks all over my body. I turned around looking his dark eyes. He kissed me gently but it soon grew into something much more.

He lost his pants so we were only in our underwear. He pulled back and took my hand leading me to the bathroom. A large tub the size of a hot tub, was filled with hot water and bubbles. I smiled, "You didn't have to do this." I said turning to face him. "I wanted to, you deserve this." I kissed him again running my hands over his soft chest. He cupped my cheek turning my head upward to deepen the kiss. We removed the rest of our underwear until we were both naked.

He pushed me back a step so he could look at me. I blushed but didn't cover myself, he was my husband after all. "You're so beautiful." I looked at him, all of him. I should have known he was going to be big but actually seeing it came as much more of a shocker.

He was long but thick and stood straight out. I wanted to touch it, see if it was as soft as it looked. I wonder what it would taste like? "See something you like Ness?" He smirked, cocky bastard, "You're funny." He laughed stepping into the warm water pulling me into his lap.

He rubbed my shoulders pressing his thumbs into my pressure points. He moved down my back rubbing small circles down my spine and along my shoulders. It feels really good and was relaxing me so much I thought I was going to fall asleep. My hair was still up in the crown like braid so I made a mental note to take it down when we were finished here. I turned around straddling him, his hard length in between my legs rubbing against my clit and core. I moaned capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as I moved my hips slowly, rubbing us together creating the friction I was dieing to have.

He growled, the vibrations pulling us together in a greater need. His hands came to my breasts, kneading them like soft dough giving each one the same attention. I arched my back as he gently pinched my nipples. I needed him now and I could tell he needed me too, I felt "him" grow larger and harder. "Jake, I need you now." I said in a breathy voice.

He nodded, standing up I gripped onto him but remembered I wanted to take my hair out. I unlocked my legs and slid down causing him to groan. "I'm going to take my hair down and we should probably dry off before we go to bed, I don't like wet sheets."

I said as he grinned taking towels out of the closet. I unbraided my hair finally releasing it of its hold. It fell down to my waist in tight waves from the braids. Jake dried me off along with myself and then rushed us to the bed where we finally made love for the first time.

**A/N: Please read and review! I would love to hear your comments! **


	14. Chapter 14

After Lily and James and then Seth and Caly got married everything settled down. Jake and I only left the cabin for the weddings but after that we stayed put for the next weeks until we had to leave for school. Eating, sleeping, making love, and hunting took up our time in the unforgettable cabin.

It was the weekend now and on Monday we were leaving for school. Lily and James had been made Head Boy and Girl which they were ecstatic about because they got their own dorm. Jake and I always shared a bed at school so there wasn't a big problem with us but Seth and Leah were really upset. They were leaving their imprints and wouldn't see them until Christmas.

I understand their pain, I hate it when Jake and I are separated even for just a few minuets. Sirius and Caly were also dreading school for the same reason as their mates, it hurts to leave the one you love. James and I were captains of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Remus was a prefect again. Sirius wasn't good enough to get a special title.

I was packing now along with Jake. My Quidditch stuff was in my athletic bag while my clothes, cloaks, shoes, toiletries, cauldrons, books, notebooks, pens, and other school supplies went into my large cedar trunk that I take every year with me.

I hadn't been feeling well lately, I was extremely tired, dizzy almost and this morning I got sick. I've never been sick before. I'm sure it's just a cold though, Sirius went for a twelve mile run with me yesterday morning in the pouring down rain.

So that's probably where I got it, I just hope it goes away soon. I noticed Caly wasn't feeling either, she had the same symptoms as me, plus she's drinking water constantly. Her bladder must be huge, if I drank the amount of water she drinks in an hour I would pee a pond. I bet she goes when she's in the water, poor Seth, at least he cant feel the heat.

Apollo, my black and white owl, was sleeping in his cage while I packed everything away. I grabbed a duffle bag placing my uniform, black cloak and ballet flats into the bag along with a brush, my ipod, and a few books. I would need those for the train ride, and when we got to Hogwarts we had to be in uniform. I hated our uniforms, I thought they were ugly.

The girls wore long white button up shirts with a gray vest over top. The vest had the girls house crest on the left breast along with the appropriate tie. We were to wear a black pleated skirt with black knee high socks and close toed shoes.

The guys wore black pants, a white button up shirt, vest, tie and we all were to wear cloaks. Only after school hours and during the weekends could we wear normal clothing. James, Sirius, Jake and I always got in trouble because we rolled our sleeves up and loosened our ties all the time.

I don't see what the problem is as long as I'm wearing it they should be thankful, there are many days I want to burn my outfit and do a dance of happiness around the fire.

Walking downstairs I saw my family and Jakes pack sitting around the living room. Poor Rosalie looked like she was going to pass out if she could, obviously the smell was getting to her. They smiled in greeting but went back to talking. I stood next to Jake touching his hand. 'What's going on?' He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Dumbledore sent Carlisle a letter asking him, your family and the pack to come with us on Monday to Hogwarts. He wants to talk with us, says it's important.

I've already told the pack they're going, your family is going too. They're deciding on travel options." He said and I nodded, I wonder Dumbledore wanted to tell us. 'They could Floo with us to the Leaky Cauldron and then ride the train. That way we wont get separated.' I thought knowing he would hear as we held hands.

"That's true, that would be better too actually. We wouldn't have to worry about people finding platform nine and three quarters." I smiled, yes the pack is smart but I don't think would know that they had to run through a wall to get to the train.

My father was obviously listening to our conversation and brought up our ideas. "Nessie and Jacob brought up a good point, why don't we Floo over with them and then ride the train, it would be the only way that we would get there safely and together."

The wolves nodded obviously excited but looked to their alpha for commands. "You will be coming with me to Hogwarts on Monday. Pack and overnight bag with extra clothes in case we need to phase. The train leaves at eleven so we will be leaving at eight.

Be here, at the Cullen's, at seven. We'll probably leave around eight oh and wear a shirt and shoes."

Jake said in his alpha voice, the others nodded in acknowledgement. "Will there be enough room and food?" Alice asked obviously curious. My family had never been to Hogwarts before.

"Oh yeah, Hogwarts is huge and its magically bigger on the inside so there is more than enough room." I said. "Leah you can sleep in my bed." Sirius said while Leah giggled.

"Sirius if you forget to put up a silence charm on your bed I'm going to hurt you!"

I said rolling my eyes while James laughed.

"I forget one time and you wont let me forget it!"

"Sirius your silence charms suck! I always redo them. My god you are so loud and obnoxious it sounds like a dieing cat."

"I second that motion!" James and Remus said together, the boys shared a dorm.

"Bloody hell Ness, I think your just jealous that I'm getting good sex and you're not!"

"Yep, that's it, defiantly. All Blacks suck in bed, you know the reason those girls are so damn loud is probably because they're doing all the work."

"If I suck in bed so much why did they keep on coming back?"

"Oh shut up Sirius, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten half of the girls you fucked, hell you wouldn't have gotten Leah if I hadn't introduced you."

"You know Nessie you are such a bitch sometimes."

"Coming from the guy who's motto is live life, get paid, get laid. Yep I'm defiantly crying over that comeback."

"Well at least I can do whatever I want and my parents wont care."

"Your parents kicked you out dumbass!"

"That's beside the point, the point is I can get as many tattoos, drink as much as I want, get laid as much as I want and still have a shit load of money to back me up!"

"Your parents kicked you out for hanging out with half breeds and blood traitors."

"Yeah Ness, I chose you over my family."

"You chose me over your family because you went into Gryffindor when we were sorted our first year, your parents wanted you to be in Slytherin like every other person in your family. You weren't their perfect little pureblood boy anymore so they moved on to Regulas."

"Wait…what are we talking about again?"

"Hmm…I don't know?"

"Oh, lets get something to drink."

"Okay, I think the fire whiskey is up in my trunk though."

Everyone was quiet and just stared at us, "No comment." Jasper said shaking his head, I laughed. Sirius and I had fights like these all the time, it was always over something stupid and we go through four, five different topics and then forget what we even started fighting about. Defiantly time to check to into a mental hospital.

* * *

All of our trunks, and owls, were downstairs in front of the fireplace. I was still tired, Jake and I were up late last night and then I got sick again this morning when Jake went to kiss me. He's worried about me, I can tell by the way he is acting.

I told him I was fine, it's just a cold and nerves about going to school. The pack was here and we were counting off to make sure everyone was here and ready to go. Remus was explaining how Floo powder worked.

"Okay, well what your going to do is take about half a handful of Floo powder and throw it into the fire. Then you're going to step into the fire and say, very clearly, where you want to go. You're not going to catch fire, if you were obviously we would be going there a different way.

We're going to the Leaky Cauldron, when you get there stay there, don't go anywhere. Lily, and Remus are going first for demonstration. Ness, Jake, Sirius and myself will be going last and we will take your bags so leave them here. It's really easy, it feels weird the first time but you'll be okay."

They nodded and Lily went to take her handful. "The Leaky Cauldron." She said throwing it in as the fire turned green swallowing her whole and making her disappear. Remus followed in suit saying the location.

Caly, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Brady, Paul, Jared, the twins, Austin and Derik, Dan, Matt, the other twins, Finny and Aaron, Tony, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rose, and Emmet. Now it was just me, Jake, James and Sirius.

We shrunk the trunks and bags putting them into our pockets and then took the birds. I was the last to Floo, and was soon stepping into the familiar oak mead smell of the Leaky Cauldron.

Thank god everyone made it to the bar okay, I saw Sam, the owner, cleaning some glasses while people read the Daily Prophet. I smiled in hello before we all headed out towards the train station down the street. "Now when we get there we'll have to go in groups, we can't all run through the wall it would be to much and the muggles would notice." I told Jake and he nodded. All of us were leading a group. In my group I had Embry, Quil, Brady, Austin and Derik.

We were going first, so I quickly explained what to do, "The train is in a secret location, the platform is nine and three quarters so we are going to pass through that wall between platforms nine and ten. It's best to take a running start, don't worry you wont run into the wall."

I said smiling when they looked at me crazy. We stood in a group, I was in the front and when the coast was clear for ran threw the wall and onto the other side where the beautiful red Hogwarts Express steam engine stood waiting. I smiled as they looked in wonder.

"Magic is pretty cool, wait until you see the castle." I said leading them away from the wall. The others soon joined us, everyone was in awe while the rest of us just walked around, this was normal to us.

Turns out Dumbledore had known we were coming by train and how big the group was so he had reserved an entire train car for my family.

At eleven o'clock the train started moving, pulling out of the station and into the countryside towards Hogwarts. Jake had his arm around me while I looked out the window, Lily, James, and Remus were at the prefects meeting so it was just me, Jake, Caly, Sirius, Leah and Seth in a compartment, my family was in the other one across the aisle. Caly was asking me questions about school,

"What classes are there?"

"Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Astrology, Ancient Runes, Divination, and Herbology, and Magical History."

"Are the teachers nice?"

"Yeah, they're really nice, they seem tough with the class work but they're really nice."

"Is the food any good?"

"Oh yes! Even I like it, and I don't eat that much human food as it is."

"How are the classes split up?"

"Classes are split up based on year but since we're all in the same house, I'm going to assume you're going to be in Gryffindor, then all of our classes will be together. We get paired with another house in classes and activities."

"When do we have to wear our uniform?"

"During the school hours, other than that they don't care."

"When's curfew?"

"Well technically it's ten with fifth years and up, anything below that is nine but since you hang around us we have no curfew, the teachers just don't know it."

She laughed, "Good to know, is there any water sources near by?"

"Yeah, the Black Lake, it's not the best lake though, it's kind of scary but the waters black and I cant see anything, obviously you would be able too." I hated the Black Lake, it was black and creepy, a giant squid lives in there and always ends up beaching itself going after a student. It creeps me out, I hate that lake and don't want Caly in it.

"Yeah, I'll be able to tell what's in the lake, if its dangerous and what's in the water. I'm sure it's fine, it's just deep making the water look dark." I nodded, I still not going near that lake and the beaching squid. I heard my father chuckle under his breath, I shot him a glare.

The whole ride there we spent talking, some people came to say hello like Alice and Frank Longbottom who were also in our year and sometimes sat with us at meals. They had gotten married over the summer because of the marriage law but they had been dating since fourth year. I think it's adorable.

Frank was also on the Quidditch team, he was the keeper so the guys talked Quidditch while I introduced Alice to my family. Alice, my aunt, loved her instantly. This is going to be confusing, and my poor mother looked ready to have a heart attack at the sight of two Alice's'.

The scenery started to change into a more woodsy landscape meaning we were close, Lily said it would be about an hour now so we all changed into our uniforms. I think Alice was going to have a fit when she saw us in our uniforms. Pulling on the cloaks we arrived leaving our trunks, the guys followed along with my family but Caly had to go with the first years to be sorted, I hugged her telling her they were going in boats and to be careful. She nodded, kissed Seth and took off towards Hagrid, the grounds keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

He was fun to talk to, I always enjoyed his company. He was half giant so he was huge, much bigger than Jake. Dumbledore was waiting at the Castle doors for us, "Hello, you boys are more than welcome to come to the welcoming feast, there will be plenty of food, and as for the Cullen's you may join us or explore the castle."

He said smiling, the familiar mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. Everyone wanted to come to the welcoming feast and see Caly be sorted so we all filled in and sat in our usual seat. Everyone was staring at the wolves, who wouldn't with their tall, dark, muscular builds. Plus they were big boys too and weren't in uniform but in cut off sweats, flip flops, and t-shirts.

My family was dressed to impress. They defiantly stood out as we walked down the middle aisle to the Gryffindor table. We took our normal seats in the middle of the table, the wolves took up a great deal. Malfoy and his group was staring at us from across the room. I glared at him from across the room which he smirked at but when Jake, Jasper, and my father glared at him from across the room he instantly cowered. "Stupid Slytherin."

I whispered while Dumbledore said his speech. "Welcome students, and guests. We will start with the sorting and then the feast." He said and Professor McGonagall led Caly and the first years towards the sorting hat which was placed on the old stool in the front of the room. Caly seemed nervous as she walked towards the stool. McGonagall stood behind the stool with the list of students.

"Calypso Jones." Caly walked towards her and sat on the stool, Minnie placed the hat on her head, "Interesting, you're very smart so you would do well in Ravenclaw, but clever and sneaky as well, Slytherin would do that well but I see a lot of bravery and loyalty…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and our table cheered. I hugged her as she sat beside Seth who kissed her cheek.

"That hat can talk?" Jasper said in awe, I nodded, "Jasper, we have moving stairs, fake skies, ghosts, talking pictures, and other cool stuff. Look up at the ceiling." Everyone looked up at the starry sky that filled the Great Hall. Clouds were scattered covering the crescent moon, the blues and dark purples were swirled together making it look just like outside. The candles floating above reflected off of each other giving the Hall a golden glow.

We only got about ten first years who were sorted into Gryffindor, we all greeted them warmly and then Dumbledore stood to finish his speech.

"I would like to remind everyone that Forbidden Forest is off limits to _all _students along with the third corridor. Quidditch practice must be scheduled with your head of house at the beginning of each week. Now I'm sure you all are hungry so tuck in and stay out of trouble." I swear to god he was looking right at me and Sirius when he said that, we grinned which he instantly returned. Like I said that old man is pretty damn cool.

The food appeared and I think Embry and Quil were going to cry because the food was so good, and unlimited. I thought the boys ate a lot at home, I guess I was wrong because they had about seven servings each. Sirius, James and Remus were right up there with them with all the food they consumed. This is in ridiculous that they eat that much.

The house elves are defiantly getting a good run for their money. They always more than enough food for the students but today there wasn't enough. Of course the Slytherins looked at us like the "pigs" we are as we all stuffed our faces. "Prefects will take you to your houses and give you the passwords. Have a goodnight and I must say lemon drops are my favorite." Dumbledore said winking in our direction. "Lemon drops in the password to his office, we'll take you there." I said standing up. Remus, Lily and James went to help students go to their houses.

We walked down the halls, everyone staring at us as they were in the Great Hall. "Cullen, I see you officially became Blacks whore." Malfoy said as his group laughed behind him. "I see you married your cousin, last time I checked that was called incest." The Malfoys and Blacks were related through marriage, they strongly believed in pure blood so a lot of their family was "inbred". Lucisious Malfoy had married Sirius's sister Narcissa Black.

"Filthy half-breed." He said in disgust staring me down. My father growled obviously hearing his thoughts. "You have a lot of nerve saying that to me Malfoy, you better watch yourself." I said as Jake pulled me closer. "Is that a threat?" He said obviously thinking he could take this to Dumbledore as a threat. "No…that's a promise." I said in my most scariest voice.

In truth as tough as Malfoy liked to act he was a huge fruitcake. I walked past him glaring them all down, especially Jakes cousin, Bellatrix. She was Sirius's twin sister and she was crazy. They looked a lot alike but personality wise complete opposites. She seemed to think that I was a freak because their family somehow knew all about my family and what we are. I think she needs to be put into a mental hospital but who am I to judge.

We came to the phoenix statue and I said the password, the statue jumped aside revealing the stairs to his office. I knocked, "Come in." I opened the door and everyone filled in, Jake stayed, he was alpha, but I turned to leave. "Nessie, this concerns you, Caly you are to stay as well." Dumbledore said, I stopped closing the door and took my place beside Jake.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I asked you to come here." Dumbledore said, we nodded. "I have some good news…and bad news. The good news is-"

"Are-are you serious?!" My father said suddenly obviously reading Dumbledore's thoughts. Whatever the good news was, was obviously shocking.

"Yes, Nessie, Caly, you're pregnant." Jakes hand gripped my waist, I heard his heart rate speed up along with mine. My breath was gone, I was shocked. _Pregnant? _

There was a baby growing inside of me, Jakes baby. My hand moved down to my stomach automatically, Jakes covered mine with his own. I looked up at him and he was smiling. His eyes caught mine and he beamed, he was proud. "I'm going to have a baby!" He said grinning, I think that was directed towards my father. "Oh it was." He answered but smiled, daddy was happy too. I looked at Caly as she was smiling along with Seth, that kid looked like he was going to explode with giddiness.

"Wait, how do you know we're pregnant?" I asked as the thought crossed my mind. "A prophecy was made. Which brings me to the bad news. There was a reason the marriage law was confirmed and made official. Voldemort is the reason for all the major catastrophes in the world that have happened lately. Nearly twelve million muggles and seven million muggleborns and half-breeds have died in the last four months, including your friend Nahuel and his sisters.

Voldemort plans to kill all muggles and muggleborns so the entire world is just purebloods and half-breeds or people who are half and half. Obviously not all people are going to be pureblood. Voldemort plans on asking the wolves to join him in his attempt to take over the world. In the process of his research about the wolves he discovered Nessie.

Nessie you're very powerful, your special talent is incredible, you are capable of many things. Jacob you are also very powerful, the Alpha of a very large pack of wolves and an extremely talented wizard. Your children will be incredible, and Voldemort knows that, not only does he want the pack but he wants your children as well. Caly, you are the heiress to the Flying Dutchmen, you share the same powers as your mother, who was princess of Atlantis, and your father. Seth is the beta of Jacob ranking him in power as well, Seth you are linked to Caly through imprintation which will make your children extremely powerful as well. He wants your children and he will do everything he can to get them. Do not under estimate him, you are safe here at the castle but not on your own. You must come here, bring your families and belongings. I want you here by Wednesday, the castle is heavily warded, no one can get in or get out without my knowing or permission.

The Cullens, I also expect you here as well, you don't have to live in the castle but among the grounds. Carlisle you can stay in the castle of build a house on the grounds. I understand that this is difficult for you to take in all at the same time but please understand when I say you are in danger." Dumbledore said, I was in shock. No one was going to take my kids away if I had anything to say about it. I could see Carlisle and Edward talking, Jake was talking with Seth. I looked at Caly, she smiled. "My pack will stay here, they go home with Seth and return with their families on Wednesday. Embry, Aaron, you're in charge of informing Sam. I want him with you on Wednesday. He's to have his kids and Emily, tell Billy to stay with Charlie. If they ask questions tell them it's a need to know basis. I assume they will be traveling through the Cullens by Floo?"

Jake told the pack and they nodded, not being able to refuse their orders. A lot of the guys were single, only Quil, Jared and Paul had imprinted and they would be bringing their imprints. Dumbledore nodded. My family agreed soon enough, but they wanted a house of their own so they could have privacy. Jake decided to have a patrol going as well around the borders of the school just to keep an eye out for suspicious stuff.

My parents had decided to leave tonight through Dumbledore's fireplace. They decided to take his offer and build a house on the grounds. It was far away from the castle but still close enough, about a five mile trail to the house from the school. The house would be finished by Friday. The wolves were staying in a tower in the castle. The west tower was on the opposite side of the school so they were secluded but Gryffindor was the closest dorm.

The tower was huge, and on the inside it was magically bigger giving every wolf their own room and bathroom. The common room was big too with leather couches and big plasma TV's. The boys were settling right in as everyone made there way to their rooms. Caly was staying with Seth and Leah was coming back to Gryffindor with Sirius. I left directions to the Gryffindor tower along with the password so they were able to get in if needed before we left. It was midnight when Jake finally pulled me against his warm chest, I sighed throwing my leg over his and placing his hand on my stomach we drifted off.

**A/N: Please Review! The more your review the faster I update!!!! Things are finally starting to get good! I need help with baby names! **


	15. Chapter 15

**One Month Later:**

It's been a little over a month since Professor Dumbledore asked my family and the pack to stay at Hogwarts. Classes were fairly hard but I liked the challenge. I mostly spent my time in Wolf Tower or the Library. My belly was beginning to show, not much but I defiantly don't have a flat stomach anymore. Carlisle was helping with the hospital wing. I went every week, with Caly, for check ups. Our pregnancy was not the normal nine months, it was about half. We were due in December. Another half-breed thing we found out about, we were pregnant with twins. I was ecstatic, along with Alice who was shopping up the wazu.

We weren't sure of the sex of my skin was too hard but Caly was having two boys who she had already decided names for, Kaden Michael Clearwater and Tristan Jones Clearwater. I was really happy for her, Alice already bought them cribs which was waiting to be assembled in their room in the Wolf Tower. I had never seen Seth so careful around her, he tended to her every beck and call, even when she needed to change every day he went down with her to the Black Lake and jumped in with her.

Of course Jake was the same way, I was no longer allowed to do Quidditch or hunt which upset me because I was constantly restless which I released in other activities… Jake brought me three thermos's of mountain lion blood everyday. With Quidditch I was still captain but I wasn't able to play but I acted as more the coach, giving pointers and play ideas. Which was fine with me because I love Quidditch and wanted to participate in anyway I could.

"Nessie, sweetie time to get up." I heard Jake whispering in my ear, I smiled at hearing his voice but groaned at having to get up for school. He chuckled hearing my groan. "Come on sweetheart, we have history first so you can sleep in there."

I sat up, the sheets falling down exposing my naked body to Jakes eyes, I was restless last night. He growled and leaned in to kiss me, I deepened it, I think pregnancy is making me more horny. I finally pulled away, grabbing the t-shirt Jake had been wearing I pulled that on and threw him his boxers before making my way to the shower.

"Morning guys." I said sitting down beside Lily at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She smiled and continued eating her scrambled eggs. Sirius grinned at me and slipped me a note.

_I put something into the Slytherins drinks, ready for a dance party? _

I laughed, nodding and with a swish of his wand the music started. I laughed out loud, it was Pumpin' Up the Party, by Hannah Montana. When the music started the Slytherins got up our of their seats and started dancing horribly, throwing themselves around. I laughed as some of them got on top of the tables. I looked at Sirius and we laughed before getting up on top of the Gryffindor table and dancing together. The song soon came on and I recognized it as Pop, Lock it, Drop it, by Huey. Everyone was up now and dancing, the poor Slytherins were actually doing the dance while everyone was laughing and dancing around. One, Two, Step by Ciara came on next and Sirius and I made up a dance to this song so we got up on the table and started doing that until I saw my dad walk into the Great Hall. I blushed as McGonagall came up behind him and looked around the room.

"BLACK! CULLEN! MY OFFICE NOW!" She yelled but I could see the smirk as the music stopped and the Slytherins stopped. Everyone sat down but Sirius and I proudly walked down the aisle to take our punishment. My dad shook his head at me, he was laughing on the inside, I know it. "Nessie was that necessary?" My mother asked. "She gets it from your side of the family." My father said grinning and I laughed. She rolled her eyes before making her way into the hall. Sirius and I got detention tonight, but it was with Hagrid so it will be easy.

I pulled my cloak tighter around me as we went to potions, history was done thank god! That class is so boring, Lily always takes notes which just amazes me because the teacher, Mr. Binns, has the most monotone voice not to mention he's a ghost so the blinds have to be shut making it darker than normal classrooms. Plus when Jake is sitting right next to me and the teacher could care less, I fall asleep instantly. I have yet to stay awake for more than five minuets in that class. Thank god for photographic memory and the fact that Lily takes awesome notes. Potions was in the dungeons, so it is always freezing down there because of the low altitude and no sunlight. Professor Slughorn is the nicest but creepiest old man I have ever met. I think he has thing for Lily.

Lily is amazing at potions, she can make any potion and improve it with out looking at the book. Like I've said before Lily is incredibly smart but she has a gift when it comes to potions. I'm okay at potions, it's like cooking but everything has to be perfect. One small mistake can change your potion into something completely different or cause it to blow up in your face. Having Sirius has my partner for the last six years has caused many things to blow up. This year I'm working with Jake. Jake also has a gift when it comes to potions, like Lily he can make any potion and improve it.

Last year we learned how to make the draught of living death, which takes about a week to make, he asked Mr. Slughorn if he could add something to his to see how it worked. Mr. Slughorn said yes, obviously trusting his judgment, and the potion was done in two days. Not only did that knock Slughorns socks off but the ministries as well.

My father sent Jake a howler after Carlisle spazed out when the Ministry sent him a money reward but because he was in school they sent it to him by Floo. Poor grandpa was watching a football game with Emmet when money started shooting out of the fireplace. Apparently it is possible to startle a vampire. The howler was funny though, I heard my mom laughing in the background along with Seth while my dad was yelling at Jake for scaring an old man, which pissed Carlisle off, into cardiac arrest. I think my dad just sent the howler to just to see how it worked and because he had an excuse to yell at Jake.

Potions was easy, we had a review game today to see what we remembered from last year, well not really a review game, Sluggy asked questions while we wrote the answer down on small chalk boards. James decided to be funny and pull a Jeopardy by writing "what is…" at the top of his board. Dork.

It was warm outside to today as we all made our way to Care of Magical Creatures down by the forest. Hagrid looked really excited about something so I hoped today would be fun. "Come on, hurry up, I got a real treat for ye'." He said smiling, "Hello, Nessie, Jake, 'Irius, Remus, James, Lily." We smiled saying hello back. Hagrid is defiantly under my favorite teachers list. When everyone was around Hagrid he led us to a small clearing in the forest just outside his house. In the clearing was a huge beast with the head and wings of an eagle, but a body of a horse. "Is that a hippogriff?" Remus asked looking over my shoulder. "Yes! This is Buckbeak, he is a hippogriff.

Hippogriffs are very proud creatures, alphas at heart." I looked at Jake, he was staring Buckbeak down, his chest out and his head held high. Buckbeak was the same way, he was pawing the ground. They were trying to show who was more dominant.

I took Jakes hand squeezing his in reassurance. He caught my eye and smiled. Hagrid continued on talking about their history and care but I watched Buckbeak. Yes, he was a very proud creature. "Who wants to come and touch him?" Everyone stood back, except me who was not paying attention at the time. "Great! Thank ye' for volunteerin' Ness." I looked at him as he pulled me towards him. I looked back at Jake, he was staring Buckbeak down again. "Now, because they are very proud ye' need to show submission, bow before 'im."

I bowed low, keeping a wary eye on the creature as I came back up. He ruffled his feathers prancing a bit in place but bowed back. I smiled taking a step closer, and another step, and another until I was able to reach my hand out and lightly pet his feathers. "Hello Buckbeak."

He looked at me with intelligent eyes, putting his huge head down and rubbed it against my torso. I jumped back, my hand going to my stomach. Jake growled behind me. "He likes ye' Ness. Lets see if e'll let ye' ride 'im." My head snapped back from Jake as Hagrid picked me up and placed me on Buckbeaks back. "Don't pull his feathers out he wont like that." I heard a smack and Buckbeak reared into the air. I barely threw myself upwards to wrap my arms around his neck to hold on before he took off at a run. His gallop was smooth and almost rocking like.

He circled back into the field picking up speed before jumping up. A large flapping noise was going on and I looked up, or down I should say. The ground was getting smaller and smaller, Buckbeak was flying. I looked around holding onto his neck as he galloped through the air letting his huge wings take us over the Black Lake. I sat up, my cloak flying out behind me, I laughed as he picked up speed making a sort of laughing noise too. I looked towards the shore and saw Emmet and Jasper. I waved, "HEY GUYS! HOW COOL IS THIS!" I yelled knowing they would hear me.

Emmet laughed calling out to Edward who was by his side in an instant. He pointed and my father gaped, "What is that?" He yelled, as I turned Buckbeak towards them. "This is Buckbeak, he's a hippogriff." I said, and my father shook his head pulling Jasper with him. Emmet ran under me and Buckbeak as he carried me to the clearing. The landing was bumpy as he jumped back onto the ground and galloped right over to Hagrid. I slid off smiling as Emmet stood behind Jake. I caught Jakes eye, "Come here, Nessie." I walked over to him but a sharp tug pulled me back.

I turned around, Buckbeak was holding onto my cloak in his mouth. I smiled at him taking it out of his beak. I kissed his nose and then went to Jakes side. He wrapped his arms around me placing his hands on my stomach protecting our children. "I WANT TO TRY!" Emmet exclaimed, everyone laughed. Hagrid explained everything once more to Emmet and I watched him bow and Buckbeak accept him. The ran off together and into the sky as he whopped and hollered.

"What a freak of nature, I don't know what Rose sees in him."

"Because when it comes to freaks of nature, you have a ton of space to talk." Remus said grinning.

"You're funny Remus, you know I think you should look into becoming a comedian."

"You know Ness, I think I might."

"Glad to know you have strong future planned ahead for yourself." He laughed, while Sirius rolled his eyes. "Remus is about as funny as a rock. Are you on something Nessie. Jake what the hell are you feeding her?"

"Blood." He said, I laughed, that shut him up. It always freaked Sirius out when I talked about hunting. He didn't care what I was just as long as I didn't bring it up and shove it in his face. Blood freaked him out big time, in fact he fainted when someone tripped and cut their hand a few weeks ago. I smiled flashing him my sharp teeth.

Vampires didn't have extremely long fangs like everyone thought they did but our "fang" teeth were a little longer than humans and extremely sharp. Jakes, because he was a wolf, teeth were the same way, his teeth were just as sharp and even sharper in wolf form.

Jake and Buckbeak kept their distance all through the entire three hour class. Caly stood by me most of the time, Emmet was in love with Buckbeak and actually went to go get Aunt Rose so she could see what her Christmas present was going to look like. I laughed, my poor aunt. Hagrid thought that was pretty funny as well, when Emmet brought it up. My family is so weird.

* * *

**Two, One Half Months:**

My stomach was much larger now, I given up on coaching Quidditch, I was too tired. Everything was sore, I was taking a pain potion everyday along with a sleeping draught. Sleeping was another thing that was hard for me, I was constantly restless, and Jake was extremely tired from working with the pack, school, and taking care of me. I wasn't eating human food anymore, any human food I did eat I couldn't keep down for more than a minuet. I can only drink blood, im drinking a lot of blood too. The other day my father brought in four deer, I drained ever single one and I was still hungry. I feel huge, my breasts are bigger by a whole cup size because I'm starting to make milk so Alice had to go out and buy me bras. My stomach was bigger than normal because I was carrying twins, and wolf twins at that. Being five months pregnant sucks. Thank god I only I have two more months to go.

"Morning Jake." I said, I was no longer able to snuggle into Jakes chest because my stomach was in the way so he pulled my back against his chest, copying my movement. "Morning sweetheart." He said kissing my neck. It was Saturday and we were able to sleep in. A Quidditch game was scheduled for today but it was storming really hard. In fact it looked like it was still nighttime because it was so dark. I looked at the clock on the nightstand, it read ten-thirty.

I turned my body laying on my back. He hovered over me, and bent his head to kiss me. "Jake…do you think I'm fat?" I whispered, blushing. I really hated being pregnant right now, my perfect toned body was gone. My boobs were big and they hurt, and my stomach wasn't as big as it was going to get but it was still big enough. "Why do you ask that?"

He said stroking my stomach in a soothing manner. "Because I'm huge! My boobs are like freaking watermelons because of the stupid milk and my stomach is huge! I have to enlarge my uniform so it actually fits and I just, if I were you I wouldn't want to have sex with me! It'd be no different than a whale…or Sirius." He laughed at the last comment. "Nessie, sweetheart, I think you are sexy as hell pregnant. I mean you went up a whole cup size that's every mans dream! You're so happy to be having twins and you're not fat, you could never be fat but even if you were fat I would still love you just the same.

You're so beautiful and I love you with all my soul, heart and being. And I'm not even going to comment on the sex part." He said, I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. Another con of being pregnant, I'm extremely emotional. I pulled him down to kiss me. He deepened it exploring my mouth with his tongue. His hand on my stomach moved up and soon captured my breast. He was gentle, massaging them as he warmed them with his 108.9 degrees of pure body heat.

I felt a liquid roll down and broke away wondering what it was. It was white in color, it was milk. I looked at Jake, he was staring at it and then leaned down to lick it off. He moved up to my nipple and took it in his mouth and began sucking. I felt something come out and he moaned. His throat moved meaning he was swallowing. He was drinking my milk? Does it even taste good? My questions were soon put on the back burner because the feeling of Jakes hot wet lips against my sensitive skin was too good to ignore. He sucked a long time, swiping his tongue across my peak before moving to the other and treating it with the same attention.

"You taste so good Nessie, I see why babies love this stuff so much. Its like milk with a shit load of sugar dumped into it. It's delicious." He said licking up a few drops that had leaked out again. I moaned in pleasure as he continued and things moved farther. We were connected in a few short minuets.

After hanging out in our bed for most of the morning we got up and went down to my families house. The huge stone mansion was nestled in the pine trees and very beautiful. I walked in greeting Esme with a kiss on the cheek. She was arranging some flowers in a vase to put on the kitchen table. "Hello Nessie, Jacob. Sleep well?" She asked in her soft soprano voice.

"I don't know, Nessie's snoring kept me up." Jake said grinning. I scowled, "I do not snore!" I said smacking him on the stomach. My mother and father came down the stairs and smiled in greeting. "Coming from the guy who drinks his wife's breast milk. Yeah you defiantly won special couple of the year award." My dad said, Jake must have made a snide comment about me and this morning, I blushed remembering. "Oh he did." My dad said walking to the couch and turning the TV on. "I can't believe you did that, what the hell is wrong with you?" He said as a history channel documentary on Adolph Hitler came on. "I was curious as to why babies like that shit so much and since Nessie tastes so good…I thought I would try it, I would let you try it too but that's a little creepy. So you'll just have to be jealous." Jake said smirking, I rolled my eyes. "Yep, I'll get right on that."

He said, shaking his head. I laughed, my dad and Jake had become closer over the years compared to their interesting past involving my mother. It didn't bother me that my husband and mother kissed, it was before I was born and yes it was awkward when he told me, but I got over it. Jake's love for my mother is nothing compared to the love he has for me.

Lily and James are so cute together, wherever you see one the other is no more than five feet away. James spoils Lily to end and not just by buying her things but in the way he treats her. He's so sweet to her, and I think she's finally realized how much he truly loves her which she returns on the exact same level. I can tell they've grown to love each other very much. Especially because she drags me out to watch Quidditch practice everyday, when I would rather be sleeping. They make excellent heads together, of course Dumbledore was thrilled they had gotten together over the summer when he had chosen them to be Head Boy and Girl. They have their own dorm which is like their own little house. Seth and Caly, who stay in Seth's room in Wolf Tower, have their own room as well. Remus, Sirius and Leah, and Jake and me all share a room and a bathroom. Don't get me wrong the rooms and beds are very roomy but with twins on the way not so much.

Alice walked into the room sitting beside my father, "So Nessie have you thought of any names for the babies?" My Aunt Alice said sitting beside me. "Yes, if we have a boy I want to name him after Jake, and cal him JJ, Jake Junior. I like the name Mason too, if we have two boys. If we have girls I like the names Kearra and Grace. Of course whatever Jake wants to name them, I don't care." Jake looked at me with so much love, I instantly returned it. "Whatever you want to name them sweetheart, as long as they're safe and healthy." He said looking down at me. I smiled pulling him down for a kiss. Caly and Seth walked through the big oak front door.

"Hi Caly, hi Seth." Caly smiled, her hand entwined with Seth's. Her stomach was just as big as mine and her yellow sweatpants hung low on her hips showing a strip of glowing skin where they started. She looked so happy with Seth as they sat down on the other couches.

Imprinting is so magical, you would think they had been dating for years and finally got married with the way they acted, the same with Sirius and Leah. So many girls are mad at Sirius because he's happily married and has no problem in the PDA department. "Hello, Nessie, Edward, Alice, Jacob. How are you feeling?" She asked leaning back into Seth's chest and drank from the water bottle she always carried with her. "Good, it was nice sleeping in this morning. How about you?"

"Same, I changed this morning which always helps. Seth set up the cribs last night in our room. I love the blue color you picked Alice for the sheets. It's very ocean like."

"No problem, have you set up your cribs, Nessie?" Alice said.

"No, not yet. We're going to talk to Dumbledore and see if he will allow us to enlarge our room and separate ours from Remus and Sirius."

"I'm sure he'll let you, Dumbledore is such a nice man. How are patrols going Jake?" Caly asked.

"Pretty good, nothing unusual has happened. The guys love it here and Emily is having a hay day in the kitchens with the house elves. How do you like it Seth?"

"I really like it here, when I talk to people I have to think about what they are saying because of the accents, hell I have to think about some of the things you and Ness say, but it's so peaceful here. I can see why you look forward to coming everything year. I defiantly would." He said as his deep voice filled the room. We talked for a while catching up. Caly was really enjoying her classes, especially transfiguration. It was weird watching her do magic without her wand but just movements with her fingers and wrists. I'm so used to using my wand and seeing others use wands, its different.

Caly wrote a letter to her father last night telling him about Seth, her love for him, imprintation, the babies, names, the marriage law, her being married, me, the gang, the Cullens, Hogwarts, and how she wants to see him and that she misses him.

She's hoping to receive a reply soon. I would be very interested in meeting Captain Jones, seeing what he is like on his ship compared to his daughter. "Caly, what does your father look like?" Alice said almost reading my mind. She laughed, "My father is not the most handsome…man. He's very tall, strong, his build is a lot like the guys, big and muscular. He has a peg leg." Seth laughed, "Does he have an eye patch too?" I smiled thinking of the pirates from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. "Yes, actually he does. He always wears a three pointed hat and a vest like shirt with cut off pants.

He's always barefoot, well all the crewmen are barefoot, and he has a long beard and really long black hair. On the left side of his face, where his eye patch is, you can see a huge scar that runs down his face, same with his chest, back, and arms. He has a lot of scars which makes him kind of scary looking." She said explaining her fathers looks.

"He doesn't sound that bad." Alice said cocking her head to the side slightly. Caly smirked, "Next time he's in town I'll introduce you." My dad smiled at her, he had been on the ship with Carlisle picking up Caly over the summer and obviously saw what he looked like in her head.

"I think I might kill myself is Sluggy asks me one more time to come to his Slug Club Party." James said walking in with Lily behind him, I took a double take at Lily, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. "You feeling okay Lils?" I asked concerned for my friend. She looked at me, "Nessie can I talk to you? Caly?" I nodded getting up, James took my spot and started talking about patrols with Seth and Jake. Caly and I followed her into the kitchen.

I stood beside her as she pulled herself up onto the counter, Caly sat on one of the barstools. I cast a silence charm around us so we would have privacy in a house full of super hearing vampire and werewolves. "What is it Lily?" Caly asked her dark hair falling around her heart shaped face. Alice had added lots of layers to give it a fuller look.

I still cant believe how beautiful Caly is, its like she puts you in a trance with her glowing pale skin, amethyst eyes and dark reddish brown hair that falls straight down to the middle of her back. Of course Lily was of no different. Her flawless pale skin that was littered with freckles everywhere stood in a dramatic contrast to her vibrant red wine hair and emerald green eyes. They were definitely lookers.

She started crying, Lily never cries, I have only ever seen her cry once and that was when we were in our fourth year and Petunia had basically disowned her as a sister. She was horribly upset, James stayed the night that night and ended up sleeping in the same bed with her, Jake was in detention so I had to sleep with Sirius. I swear to god you think a freight train was plowing through the room they way that boy snores, not to mention he's a bed hog, and talks in his sleep.

"I-I think I'm p-pregnant." She said sobbing, well that would definitely make someone cry. "Oh Lily, what makes you think that?" I said rubbing her knee in a comforting manner. "I've been getting sick these last few days and I've missed my period twice now. I thought it was because I was so stressed with being Head Girl, the marriage law, school, and with you and Caly being in danger, but now…I see how you guys are with being pregnant and it makes me wonder…"

"OMG! LILY! NESSIE! CALY!! I HAVE AMAZING NEWS! I'M HAVIN' A BABY!" Leah screamed throwing open the front door and running through the house in search of us. Sirius was right behind her but jumped into my Dads lap kissing him on the cheek. I laughed at my dads face, even with Lily crying she saw what Sirius did and couldn't help but laugh. My poor father, Sirius is wasting our good money with all the therapy we're going to need. Lily sniffed but cried harder, I pulled Leah into a hug bringing her into the bubble of silence. "That's great Leah. Lily, do you want me to ask my dad to check you and confirm it?" She nodded blushing. Leah had stopped bouncing and stepped into the silence bubble. "Lily, honey what's wrong?"

Leah said, her happiness completely dropping. "Lily believes she is pregnant." Caly explained to Leah so she was caught up. Leah pulled Lily into a hug shushing her. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Dad? Can you check something for me?" Lily thinks she's pregnant and she wants to know for sure, will you check? I finished the sentence in my mind knowing he would hear me. He nodded, "I'll be up in Carlisle's office."

I nodded and took James's hand leading him into the kitchen knowing Lily would want him with her. "Go up to Carlisle's study, I assumed you wanted James's with you?" Lily nodded taking James's hand they walked upstairs.

* * *

**Lily's POV:**

**After I put my jeans back on Edward left the room, I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it, James and I were having a baby. What if I make a horrible mother? James will make a wonderful father, I'm sure he'll tell him all about Quidditch, the boys, the pack, the passageways, and all his pranks. What will my mother say? I can't have a baby! I'm only seventeen…we've only been married for about three and a half months… Edward said I was about two months pregnant, and that it was normal for women to find out they were pregnant at about two months. **

"**Lily, baby? What's wrong?" James said kneeling in front of me so we were eye level. "What if I make a horrible mother?" I whispered.**

"**Lily, how could think that? You will make an amazing mother, yes we are both new to this but we will learn together. He will love you just as much as I love you. It will be okay, we'll take things one step at a time. Don't doubt yourself, because I believe that you will be amazing." He said wiping my tears away, I smiled, James always knew what to say to make me feel better. I love him so much, I never thought I would when I was younger but now I cant live without him. "I love you so much James." I said kissing him with as much passion as I could give. We would get through this together. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Four and One Half Months:**

Caly and I are nine months pregnant and I'm about to lose it. If I don't go into labor right now I think I might die! I'm so big! I can't even see my feet, Jake has to put my shoes on for me. Grandpa says that is should be any day now so I'm on maturity leave at school and watching some stupid MTV reality show with Caly who is in a giant tub of water in her natural mermaid form eating shrimp. I'm drinking a blood shake, who knew ice cream and blood would be so good together?

It's November 30th and there is absolutely nothing to do! "Grandpa? What's something that would help speed up the process of possibly going into labor?" I asked, he was sitting in his chair reading the Daily Prophet. "Sex helps, but don't tell your father I told you that." He said grinning over the top. I laughed, "Jake better get his ass over here now!" Caly laughed he was in class right now and got our homework everyday for us. He wouldn't be coming over until around two when his classes were finished.

A month ago Jake had talked to Professor Dumbledore about making the dorm room that we shared with Remus and Sirius and Leah to be bigger. He of course agreed and a week later it was finished. The original door opened to a small room with three more doors. Remus had his own bedroom and small bathroom, while Sirius and Leah had a larger master bedroom and bath, that mirrored mine and Jakes. Our bed was doubled into a king size bed and a large bay window with a seat looked out over the Forbidden Forest. In a small corner were the cribs with their gold bedding matching the red and gold that decorated our rooms. The bathroom was huge and very nice with the large tub and shower and two sinks. It was perfect and I loved it. Of course we soon christened every surface excluding the cribs, that would be weird, soon after we arranged all of our stuff.

I fell asleep after my little outburst, another bad thing about pregnancy, the littlest things make me tired. I had the strangest dream. I was walking through the woods behind our house in Forks when something hit me in the stomach. It hurt really bad like my muscles were clenching as the impact struck again harder. I couldn't tell where the things were coming from that kept hitting me though, it was like they were invisible…

I woke up with a gasp as another thing hit me but I realized that it was my lower stomach that was having the muscle spasms. I moved my hand to my stomach automatically, and looked around the room, no one was there. 'Dad?! Where are you? I think I'm going into labor?' I thought frantically hoping he was close enough to hear me. Not a second later my Dad was over the couch placing a cool hand to my cheek. "What's wrong honey?"

"My stomach hurts really bad, its like some sort of muscle spasm. Where's Jake?" He nodded towards my mother who went into the other room to get Carlisle and Jasper. They were going to take me to the hospital wing in Hogwarts. "Emmet! Go get Jake!"

**Jakes POV: **

Transfiguration is so boring without Nessie. She's good at it where as I'm just decent, that girl can transfigure anything. Right now we are trying to transfigure cats into chairs. Sirius has gotten it twice by now and is currently trying to help me, "You got to feel man! Let it run through your veins and shit. You got to be the cat who becomes the chair-"

"Are you on something?" Before he could answer the door slammed open shattering it along with making a huge dent in the wall behind it. "JAKE!!!! NESSIE'S GOING INTO LABOR!! WE GOTTA GO MAN!" It was Emmet and he ran in here to tell me that Nessie…was in labor? "What?" I asked trying to not believe what I was hearing, we knew it could be any day now but right now? "Yes! Now come on! Ed and Jazz are already taking her to the Hospital Wing we have to go!" It finally clicked, my babies are coming. I looked at Professor McGonagall who was smiling, "Tell Nessie I said congratulations. Go ahead Jake, good luck." I beamed at her before dashing out the door with inhuman speed to my wife.

**Nessie POV: **

I have never been in so much pain in my life, Carlisle was busy taking my heart beat and other vitals while my Rose and my mother were taking my clothes off and putting me in a hospital gown. I think I was crying, my whole body burned as it kept clenching and unclenching. Where was Jake? I needed him? "Emmet is coming honey, he has Jake with him." My father said as he moved my hair from my sweating face. "Nessie, I'm going to give you something to relax, it will take the pain away until its safe for the babies to come out. We have to figure out how to get them out because your skin is so hard. After I give you the relaxing potion I'm going to break your water." I nodded reaching for the potion. It had a lavender smell which made my head relax, I swallowed it and instantly felt it start to work. I was awake but the pain was gone, my muscles were completely relaxed. I have to say it's very awkward with my legs spread like they are and my grandfather sitting between them looking at me. But he does know what he is doing and I trust him. I smelled Jake come into the room, 'Dad I just want Jake, can everyone but you and mom and obviously Grandpa wait outside? It's kind of…weird if everyone is staring at me…down there…' My dad smiled asking Rose, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Caly, Seth, Embry, Quil, Austin, Derik and basically the entire rest of the pack outside of the room. Jake pushed past them all as the headed outside and into the room to my side. He kissed my forehead taking my hand smiling. "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm okay, Grandpa gave me a relaxing potion to help with the pain. He's going to break my water and then they are going to decide the best way to deliver them the best way. My skin is so hard I cant have a c-section, so it has to be natural."

"Are you ready Nessie? I'm going to break your water, its going to feel a little weird so be prepared." My grandfather said as he moved the needle up my vagina. It was cold but he was right about it feeling weird, I felt the water rush out but dad was quick with the bucket, talk about awkward.

_Ten hours later:_

_I have been laying here for the past ten hours, Carlisle has been checking hourly, I was at about nine centimeters in dilation, one more to go! It was midnight when the pain started up again, I felt something moving inside of me, "DAD!!!" He rushed in with Carlisle, who checked me, "Okay Nessie, you're ten centimeters dilated are you ready to start pushing?" He asked, Dad moved the back of the bed up so I was closer to my legs. Jake held my hand rubbing my knee. Edward was on the other side while my mother was getting everything ready for the babies. I nodded a yes, "Okay you need to really push, I know its going to hurt but you're going to be so happy in the end." I nodded and he gave me the okay I pushed with all my might and felt something move downwards, it gave me courage. I pushed again, and again, and again, and again until finally Carlisle told me he could see the head. I pushed harder along with the contraction and finally with one last push one of the babies came out. Bella cut the umbilical cord and began cleaning him. "Come on Nessie one more baby and then your done." I nodded and began pushing feeling the same thing again. "There's the head, come on honey one more push." I pushed hard again, and felt her escape my body. I slumped back breathing heavily. Jake kissed my head, "I'm so proud of you sweetheart. I love you." I looked up at him, "I love you too." My body started to tremble and a glow enveloped me. I felt my body changing going back to its original shape. I slumped back, I was so tired. I thanked god for giving me my body back. "Jake! I can see my feet!" I whispered hoarsely. He chuckled kissing my forehead again. "Here you go Jake, he looks just like you." My mother handed Jake a small yellow bundle who was staring up at Jake. He took him into his arms, a tear fell from Jakes eyes and I smiled. "Hey junior, you have your mothers eyes." He said, and my mother handed me another yellow bundle. She was beautiful as she looked up at me with chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was not as dark as Jakes but had a slight tan which was beautiful. Her short black hair was straight and wispy over her hot head. She snuggled up to me and fell asleep. My mother covered me with a blanket as my legs closed and I leaned back against the upright bed. Jake sat on the bed beside me holding our sweet baby boy. "They look just like you Jake, what do you want to name them?" He smiled, "I think we should name him, Cole Ephraim Black and her, Kearra Grace Black." _

"_I love it, it's perfect." He kissed me gently, leaning back I got a good look at Cole, he looked just like his sister except his hair was pure black where as hers was more lighter and had a brown undertone. I was hoping to name Cole after Jacob but now looking at them together nothing could replace Jake, Cole was his own person as was Jake. I was so happy, Jake transfigured a pillow into a big cushy chair that he pulled up right next to the bed and leaned back keeping Cole close to his chest. We fell asleep holding our children._

* * *

"_Hi honey, how are you feeling?" My mother asked smiling, I could tell she was happy, she was a grandmother now. "I'm good, a little thirsty but good." She smiled again, "I'll get you some blood this afternoon." My father had taken Cole from Jacob to hold him and he was cooing at him making him giggle. Alice came in through the curtain holding baby clothes and a package of diapers. "Hello Nessie, I brought them clothes so they aren't naked." She said._

"_Thanks Alice, um we can dress Kearra first." She nodded coming over with a diaper which she put on in record timing before holding up a pink cotton nightie and a purple cotton nightie. I pointed towards the purple one and helped her put it on. Cole and Kearra have yet to cry which I was so happy about because I think I would start crying until I found out what was wrong. Alice placed the little cotton hat over black hair covered head, I grinned it was so cute. The hat matched the nightie and had little white and black polka dots with a tiny white bow in the front. It was precious. Next she held up a red nightie and a light blue nightie for Cole. I chose the red one, it had little blue anchors scattered across in a pattern with a matching hat as well. I traded with Dad and dressed Cole. _

_It was late morning so classes were still going on, Caly was in the curtained room beside me in a big tub, Seth was with her but had stopped by earlier to check up on us and say hello. I chatted with my family, Emmet kept playing peek-a-boo with Kearra for the entire afternoon. Poor Kearra, Cole slept in my arms, all cuddled in. Jasper brought me blood for lunch which I eagerly drank before falling back to sleep. Today was a good day. _


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I own nothing but my ideas; please read and review! The more reviews I get the faster I update, I love constructive criticism and feel free to comment on anything. **

A few days later Jake and I moved to my families home. Caly had gone into labor last night and gave birth to identical twin boys this morning. Kaden Michael and Tristan Jones Clearwater were born at ten o'clock this morning, December fifth, 2009.

They were beautiful, tan skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes that instantly shined with mischief. They would be trouble makers, that's for sure. I was feeding Cole who is just as attached to my breast as Jake is, Jake was sitting in front of me watching me. The fridge was stocked with my breast milk, Alice had given me these suction things that sucked it out and I put them in baby bottles. Caly had down the same thing releasing herself of the heavy liquid that made our boobs swell and hurt. It's kind of awkward with one of my boobs hanging out of my shirt and Cole sucking on my nipple while Jake sat there getting turned on.

My dad opened the door and I grabbed the towel in front of me covering myself. Jake groaned, and turned to Edward giving him a glare. I laughed, "It's not normal if you get turned on watching our son suck my tits for food." I said smirking at him, he blushed shaking his head and started playing with Kearra. My father sat beside me picking up a book and began reading. "Hello Daddy, where's Mom?"

"She's with Alice, I guess they decided to go down and talk to your Professor…McGonagall? About fashion." Jake cracked up, Minnie was definitely one of a kind, she was extremely smart but she always dressed the same, black, green, or blue robes was all she wore, and her hair was always in a tight bun.

Lily and Leah now had a small bumps to their stomachs, Leah's was a little bigger than Lily's but you could tell they were pregnant none the less. I would be returning to school next week, Rose and Emmet promised to take care of the children while we were in class which I immensely appreciated. Sirius and I were going for short jogs in the morning, no more than a mile but it felt really good to start exercising. I had a glass of fire whiskey last night as well, another thing I had to give up during pregnancy.

I thought the kids would stay up through the night like they show on movies and TV but they slept soundly through the night without any fuss. In fact they slept all the time only waking up when they needed to be changed or fed. Jake says that they will phase when they are older and Carlisle agrees however he believes that they will change into more than just the wolf form.

Emmet thinks I'm trying to get pregnant again, because my body magically healed and went back to the way it was designed I was like I was before I had birth. Emmet walked in on me and Jake this morning and decided to announce it the entire family and pack. My poor mother and father. Christmas was coming up in a few weeks and everyone was in the spirit. The other day I saw Hagrid dragging in the big Christmas trees that would decorate the Great Hall. Alice was helping decorate which she loved because the castle was so big and Dumbledore gave her full reign. The poor first years were terrified of her because she was getting a lot of visions and then running around the school at vampire speed. Stupid first years.

Patrols were going well, nothing out of the ordinary however Derik, Austin, Quil and Embry saw a unicorn the other day and flipped a bitch. I thought it was funny because we had learned about unicorns in Care of Magical Creatures so it was hilarious when they came running into the house screaming about a unicorn. It defiantly made my day.

Remus and Jasper walked through the door talking about war tactics and strategies. Remus plopped down beside me putting his legs up over mine. Jasper sat in the chair across from us. "Hey guys, what's up?" I said as Cole started to fall asleep. I held the towel with my chin and fixed myself before throwing the towel at Remus knowing he would freak out.

"EW! Was that on your tit? EW! I touched it! I'm going to have my burn my face off!" He said rubbing his hands over face like someone gave him cooties. "Don't worry, I think grandpa has got a cootie vaccination up in his office." I said sarcastically. "Hilarious." He said in retaliation. I got up and went up stairs to the nursery and tucked Cole in before racing quietly back downstairs and took back my seat.

"You know, nothing is fun anymore in potions without you blowing stuff up." I smiled at Remus and Jake laughed too. My father gave me a look.

"I'll be back next week. How is Sluggy, I bet he's just died and gone to heave since I'm not there."

"Oh no, Sirius has made sure to give him hell while you were gone."

"Well he wouldn't be Sluggy if he wasn't going through a mid-life crisis every day, all day for the rest of his life."

"Hell, I think McGonagall misses yelling at you for dancing on the tables every morning with Padfoot and sneaking out after curfew."

"You sneak out after curfew?" My father asked as my mother walked in with Alice.

"Woooowwww Remus."

"Wait how do your parents not know about that? They send letters home every time we get in trouble, and considering that you and Padfoot do have the record for the most detentions."

"WHAT!" My father yelled but Jake shushed him pointing towards the ceiling.

"Oh my god Moony, I'm going to hurt you."

"Renesmee you better tell me everything right now!" I turned to my dad blushing, stupid blushing. "What did you guys do?"

"Well…there might have been some sneaking out, pranks, flooding the dungeons, dieing hair, bleaching a cat-"

"Oh shit, I remember that, out of all the dumb things you guys have done, bleaching Filches cat was my favorite." Jake said laughing, Kearra giggled in his arms. Remus laughed along with him obviously remembering as well.

"Disruption in class, the Great Hall, hallways, outside, during tests, during field trips, and dances, uniform regulations, fights, parties, drinking…tattoos…"

"What do you mean tattoos?" He said, uh oh Dad's getting pissed. "Um well during our fourth year Sirius and I went out and got a tattoo…and then we just kept adding, I only three and mom knows about them!"

"Who has been signing these forms that they send home?"

"Everyone…except you…mostly Carlisle and Emmet. They think its funny…as long as I don't get hurt." Remus had now fallen off of the couch and looked ready to pass out he was laughing so hard. I really don't see what is so damn funny about this!

"You knew about this?" My dad said turning to my mom, she sat on his lap, "Oh course honey, and stop yelling you're going to wake up Cole."

"You know it's kind of funny that your dad is yelling at you when Jake is holding your child."

"I know where you sleep at night Moony."

"Creeper."

"Touché."

"Nessie, sweetheart, I'm not mad about you getting in trouble at school however please try not to get into any serious trouble, like getting suspended or expelled. No more tattoos either, we raised you as a lady not a tramp." My dad said frowning, thank you mom!

**January 5, 2010: **

"Well Nessie, looks like you won't be playing Quidditch in the spring. You're pregnant again, about two months pregnant." Jake whooped for joy, he loved the kids and wanted lots of them. I groaned, I hate being pregnant. "Are you serious! How is that possible? I mean I only had one period after giving birth, why would I get pregnant so soon? Is that healthy?"

"You are extremely fertile right now, and like Dumbledore said with the prophecy your children are going to be very powerful and will be a key point in the war against Voldemort. I'm not surprised you're pregnant again because it's fate speaking, not to mention the fact that you two go at it like hormone injected rabbits." My grandfather laughed, I blushed. "Taking the last pregnancy into consideration you will be due in late march. Congratulations." I nodded in acknowledgment. I turned to look at Jake, "What are you doing?" He grabbed me off the table hugging me tightly to his chest.

"Jake! I can't breathe!" He hugged me tightly to his chest and then let me go laughing. "I want lots of babies Nessie, you are so sexy pregnant." He kissed me hard and I instantly kissed him back, if its what Jake wanted I would put up with it, they are our children.

"Whatever you want Jake." He picked me up and ran out of the room. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To do what I want." He answered and my dad groaned obviously reading our thoughts as we ran to our room. Good thing Alice had the twins because we didn't leave our room until dinner time.

* * *

"We better being doing something fun today in DADA." I said while I buttered my toast. I've been having the weirdest cravings lately, like last night I made Jake get up and go to the kitchens to get me bowl of macaroni and cheese. Never have I liked macaroni and cheese but I ate the entire bowl he brought home last night.

"I doubt it, you know how Fletcher is, all we do is take notes. You would think he would be cool and all into the action and that shit but no he's gay! Half the time I fall asleep counting sheep! Ness if we're partners in auror training and we get in a battle and I start counting sheep we're suing Fletcher for all he's got!" Sirius complained while I laughed, Leah kissed his cheek making the girls watching him send death glares at her. She rolled her eyes before growling showing her longer teeth. I chuckled when they instantly backed off.

It was Thursday and we al had Defense Against the Dark Arts first hour. Our teacher, Professor Fletcher, was an ex-auror. He got in an accident leaving him with only one leg and the ministry decided to let him go. He was a really nice guy but couldn't teach if his life depended on it.

"Guess we'll just have to suck it up." James said and we all nodded.

"Good morning class, today we will be doing something different, today you will learn how to fight vampires." I snickered along with Jake and Remus. Lily shook her head looking up at the ceiling. Sirius bumped fists with James. My parents, Jasper, Emmet, Alice and Rose all walked out. This will be a piece of cake. "Miss Cullen why don't you tell us about your family." Fletcher said, the entire class stared at me. I stood up blushing, "My mother, Bella, is the chick with the long dark hair. She's a shield, nothing mentally can hurt her and she can move the shield to others. My father, Edward, is the guy beside her, he can read minds. Jasper is an empath, he's the blonde, and his mate, Alice can tell the future. Rose has the power of seduction and Emmet has the ultimate strength." I started to sit down but was stopped by Fletcher. "Tell us what you do Miss Cullen, and then come up here. You will help demonstrate." I looked at my father, was he serious? Is this okay with Dumbledore?

My father nodded, not many people knew of my power, there was rumor that I came from a family of vampires but it wasn't official. I walked to the front of the classroom. Everyone was staring at me… "Um, well I am half-vampire and I can project my thoughts to a person through touch."

"Do you guys drink blood?" Someone asked my father pinched the bridge of his noise. "Yes, but not human blood, we drink animal blood only, that's why my families eyes are gold, not red."

"What if someone is trained in occlemens can Edward still read their mind?" Someone else asked.

"Yes I can, I can read every single persons mind in this entire school except for my wife." Edward answered.

"What's an empath?"

"I can feel and project emotions." Jasper answered.

"Is Alice a seer?"

"Kind of, I have visions of the future instead of making prophesies. However they change based on which path the person takes." Alice explained.

They nodded and the class relaxed. With a swish of Fletchers wand the room became much larger and the students were sitting in rows of bleachers that lined the right wall. I took my cloak off handing it to Jake who placed it over my bag. "Be careful sweetheart." Jake whispered knowing I would hear him. "My family won't hurt me." I kissed his cheek before skipping over to my parents. "Miss Cullen, who would you like to demonstrate first with?"

"NESSIE!! PICK ME!" I laughed at Emmet, he really liked this magic stuff. My family sat with Jake and the rest of the gang. Fletcher explained everything to Emmet while I took my place and prepared. I love dueling and I'm really good at it. I rolled up my sleeves and pulled my hair into a mess bun so it would stay out of my face. Emmet took his place and crouched. Fletcher went to the bleachers and blew his whistle.

"Stupefy!" I yelled with fast swish of my wand, the red light blasting out of my wand but Emmet moved just in time and charged towards me. At the last second I moved out of the way letting him run past me. He stopped and turned around charging again. "Reducto!" The spell hit him straight in the chest sending him flying backwards into the wall. I had won.

"Come on Aunt Rose." She grinned and ran towards at full speed. "Petrify Totalitus!" She stopped, completely frozen mid step. My father looked intently nodding in approval. I unfroze Rose and she stood up brushing off the imaginary dust. She smiled at me, "Glad to know we now have an effective muzzle for the dog." She shot Jake a look which he laughed at, "Touché!"

He replied. "Ready mom?" She darted towards me and stopped looking at me intently. Her eyes darkened to a black shadowing the underside of her eyes, her fangs got longer and she crouched low. She was going full vampire, she wouldn't hurt me, but she wanted to see how good I was. I grinned flexing my fingers that held my wand.

This would be interesting. She darted in front of me moving up and down the room in a zigzag way trying to confuse me, I sent spell after spell in her direction but she always managed to escape just at the last second. I need to close her in, but how? Fire. I sent the spell surrounding me in a ring of fire that she couldn't cross, and another larger circle that made the area she was in smaller. "PROTEGO!" I sent the blocking spell in a dome like mannerism which expanded outwards, extinguishing the flames and knocking my mother to the ground. I rushed to her side helping her up.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's alright, I wanted to see how good you were. Great job honey."

"Thanks mom."

I went up against Alice, then my father and finally Jasper. Jasper was the hardest, he is very fast, not to mention quick minded and trained for war and battle in all circumstances. He was right in his element and it was very interesting watching him.

When I finally did beat him the class whooped and cheered, even the Slytherins clapped which I was surprised but appreciated none the less. Fletcher dismissed the class and we were off to charms.

* * *

These last couple of months have been really easy going. It was late march and Carlisle expects me to go into labor any day now. Jake was spooning against me as I tried to fall asleep. I was so restless without exercise and having no way to release all the pent up energy but I eventually did fall asleep…

"Jake! Wake up, I think my water broke! Jake get up!" A sharp pain hit my lower stomach clenching and unclenching tightly leaving me panting and leaning over. I felt like I was going to throw up, the pain was much worse this time. Jake was still snoring, I understood he ran patrol the other night and then had class but I was in fucking labor! That's a pretty damn good excuse!

"Jake get up! The babies are coming! Wake up!" I yelled in a whisper so as to not wake the sleeping children in the cribs next to us. "Jake, get up!" He finally opened his eyes blinking away the sleep. "Jake, they're coming, my water broke."

He was up now and on the phone. "Rose, Ness is in labor will you come and get Cole and Kearra while I take her down to the hospital wing…Thanks so much. Tell Carlisle we're on our way." He hung up the phone after talking to my Aunt Rose and threw on a pair of athletic shorts. He picked me up wedding style and dashed through the door passing Rose and Alice on the way.

It's a good thing Jake is big, I was wearing one of his undershirts, cotton boy shorts and no bra. Thank god it's two in the morning and Jake is running wolf speed.

In a matter of minuets I was being lowered on to a hospital bed. The pain was increasing now, they were defiantly coming, and the wanted out. I felt my fathers cool hands pushing my sweaty hair out of my face and rubbed my knee with the other. Jake was on the other side holding my hand, "Nessie, you're ready to go, on the count of three I want you to start pushing. One…two…three."

I pushed hard but it was to painful, something was wrong, I could feel it. I stopped instantly shaking my head, "Come on sweetheart you can do it." Jake said trying to reassure me. I shook my head, "Something is wrong." My dad looked at me feeling my pain, "The babies are stuck, you need to turn the head." He said to Carlisle, my father had gone into doctor mode as well. Carlisle nodded and went to reposition the babies head of the first child. I felt him remove his hand and another contraction hit me.

"Try again Ness." I pushed and felt them move.

Two hours of pushing later Mason Edward and Hunter Jacob were born at four in the morning. Mason was older and came out crying soon followed by Hunter. I smiled at Jake who was beaming before I passed out from exhaustion, waking up in the middle of the night when you had trouble falling asleep in the first place and then giving birth takes a lot out of a person.

My eyelids fluttered open as the light in the room partially blinded me from being asleep. I sat up and found Jake holding Mason. He was feeding him and Hunter was sleeping peacefully in a small cradle next to Kearra and Cole who were sleeping as well. "You're going to grow up big and strong just like me and your uncles. You'll go to Hogwarts, become a wolf, and we can bother your mother all the time." Jake said talking to our son. I smiled, "Plotting against me already?

You should know that you wont stand a chance against me, I am a Marauder." He chuckled grinning, well smirking, at me. I rolled my eyes, the curtain slid open and my family walked inside grinning like the crazy people we are. "Hey Nessie how are you feeling?"

Jasper asked, I gave him a look and he grinned. Creeper. "I'm good, I really needed that sleep. I'm so glad they're healthy and they're beautiful. Thank you Daddy and Grandpa we would have a bit of a problem if you weren't here." Grandpa kissed my forehead smiling, "Anytime honey." My father patted my knee in a loving manner. Carlisle was checking my vitals before moving onto the children.

Leah walked in sitting on the edge of my bed. "Ten bucks your teachers think you're a whore. Four kids, two deliveries all in the last eight months. That's not a good thing Nessie, people talk." Leah said laughing, I rolled my eyes.

"Coming from the girl who married Sirius Black I'm surprised you don't have an STD, people talk Leah." She grinned, "At least my man has experience."

I laughed out loud at that. "That is true, you can just go into girls bathroom, hell I bet you could go into the guys bathroom, and read all sorts stuff about Sirius that those chicks with no lives write on the walls.

I don't even want to know what they put in the guys." Leah laughed harder, "I'd believe it." She wiped a tear from her eye, "It wasn't that funny." Jasper said from his corner. "Yes it was Prozac boy , I'm almost six months pregnant and my best friend just gave birth to twins. You're lucky I didn't shit my pants." She said and I laughed again, Jaspers face was priceless.

He grabbed Alice by the hand and walked out of the room. I looked over to the sleeping children and saw Rose holding Kearra gently rocking her as she slept.

My father handed me Hunter and he instantly curled into me, he smelled just like his father but had an innocence presence around him that lessened the fact. His skin was the same color as Kearra and Cole's, the medium tan that was a mixture of Jake and mine's skin. He had chocolate brown hair that was curly and was already really long and fell around his head in tight coils like mine. He opened his eyes and I saw my eyes looking back up at me, including the laughter and mischief. "Hi, sweet boy. You're a cutie aren't you." He grinned looking up at me. "They are very intelligent, they understand what you are saying Ness. I don't think they will grow as fast you did but their minds are defiantly developing quicker."

My father said obviously reading their minds. I smoothed the curls out of Hunters face as he fell back asleep holding onto my finger. Cole was sleeping as usual but my mother was holding him and talking to Rose. Kearra and Cole were much bigger that Hunter and Mason. They were a few months old now and obviously more advanced than newborn babies.

I could tell that Hunter and Mason would be exactly like Sirius and me, sneaky, obnoxious, and didn't care if they got in trouble. They were defiantly my children and I would teach them everything I know about how to be a true marauder.

**Please review! I really want to hear what you guys think about the story, the more reviews I get the faster I update.**


End file.
